Secrets dévoilés
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Camp Rock. Pour tout le monde c'est synonyme de musique, d'amitiés, de retrouvailles, de concours, d'été, mais pour Nate Torrès, ce camp est synonyme de repos. Deux mois où il oublie qu'il a détruit sa famille à l'âge de cinq ans... Mais quand le destin en décide autrement, l'été devient TOUT sauf reposant. Et il va devoir l'apprendre rapidement s'il ne veut pas la perdre. Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Alors oui je sais, je devais poster dans l'après-midi, mais j'ai été débordée. :'( J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle fiction ? Plein de sentiments. Beaucoup de larmes, de rires, de coups, d'escarpins (vous comprendrez ^^), bref, aucun chapitre ne devrait vous laisser indifférents… Pour ma part, c'est une des fics que je préfère. :p Merci à pamou, Sweet-Devil973, Pim's, Miss Morgane, SirineLovatic, Guest, **Cassie52**, **LittleFlicka** (toi j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, je te dis pas ^^) et Angele pour vos reviews sur l'épilogue de « Une jumelle peut en cacher une autre ». Merci sincèrement.

**Disclaimer** : Allez, nouvelle fic, nouveau disclaimer. L'idée reste la même. Ce que vous reconnaissez du film et des livres (j'ai vu récemment qu'ils y en avaient trois) appartient à cette chère entreprise mondiale qu'est Disney. L'idée est, naturellement, de moi. Et les corrections sont évidemment de **chris87**, dit Hermès, pour des raisons de commodité.

Merci, une nouvelle fois, à **nouna**, pour son avis, ses questions, ses commentaires et autres. :)

**Prologue**

_« - __**N**__ate, surveille ta sœur deux minutes, s'il te plait !_

_« - D'accord maman, soupira l'enfant._

_Agé de cinq ans__, l'enfant aux yeux marron et aux cheveux frisés se tourna vers sa petite sœu_r _. Assise dans le bac à sable, elle s'amusait avec sa peluche. Soupirant, il la regarda quelques instants, puis s'ennuyant, il reprit son jeu du moment, qui consistait à tirer les cheveux d'une fille qui refusait de lui céder sa place à la balançoire. La fillette finit par pleurer de douleur, et courut vers sa maman, a lors que le garçon, tout content, prenait enfin place sur le jeu qu'il convoitai_t. _Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle petite fille, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, lui demanda s'il pouvait la laisser se balancer. La trouvant jolie, il descendit et repartit jouer avec des garçons de son âge, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa maman._

_« - Nate, où as-tu encore caché ta sœur, demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'embêter !_

_« - Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit-il. Je jouais à la balançoire ! Je ne sais pas où elle est !_

_« - Je t'avais demandé de la surveiller, soupira-t-elle avant de crier, Mitchie ? Où es-tu ma belle ?_

_« - Elle est pu dans le bac à sable, demanda-t-il perdu en regardant l'endroit._

_Celui-ci était rempli d'enfant, de tout âge, mais aucune des fillettes ne ressemblaient à sa sœur._

_« - Elle n'est pas loin, y a encore son nounours, dit-il content._

_Se tournant, la jeune femme regarda dans la direction du doigt de son fils et soupira. La peluche, à l'effigie de Minnie, était entre les mains d'une petite rouquine. La rejoignant, la mère s'agenouilla près d'elle._

_« - Salut toi ! Elle est jolie ta poupée, tu l'as eu où ?_

_« - Elle était là, dit-elle en désignant le sable._

_« - Personne ne jouait avec ?_

_« - Non, répondit l'enfant tout sourire. Pouquoi ?_

_« - Parce que ma fille avait la même !_

_« - Je l'a i vu moi, madame, répondit un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Son papa il est venu la rechercher_ !

_Fronçant les sourcils, elle se releva et chercha son mari des yeux, demandant à l'enfant s'il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu mais il fut formel. Un homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, en disant qu'il la ramenait à la maison. Comprenant trop bien, elle sortit son téléphone mobile* de son sac et appela la police, tout en continuant de chercher sa fille des yeux._

_ Du haut de ses cinq ans, Nate ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait mais sentait que l'heure était grave. Il resta donc près de sa mère, sans bruit_.

_Dix minutes plus tard, le parc était peuplé d'agents de police qui cherchaient la fillette, ainsi que certains parents, comprenant l'angoisse que devait vivre la mère de famille qui serrait la main de son fils. Un homme en imperméable vint à sa rencontre._

_« - Inspecteur Sanchez, madame ?_

_« - Torrès ! Connie Torrès. Vous avez retrouvé ma fille ?_

_« - Pas encore madame. J'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements la concernant pour que les patrouilles la reconnaissent dans les rues. Pouvez-vous me dire comment elle était coiffée et habillée ce matin ?_

_« - Euh oui, dit-elle perdue. Elle avait… Une salopette rose à l'effigie de Minnie, qu'elle adore, avec un tee-shirt blanc avec un ruban rose cousu sur la fin des manches et sur le col. Ses chaussures étaient noires à boucles, toute simple, et elle était coiffée… D'une queue, peut-être ! Je sais plus !_

_« - Elle avait des couettes très haute sur sa tête, intervint Nate. Avec des chouchous roses avec des Minnie dessus, c'est ses préférés ! Et aussi sa chaîne de naissance où y a son prénom dessus !_

_« - Merci jeune homme, tes renseignements sont très précieux, sourit l'inspecteur. Y a-t-il un signe distinctif qui pourrait nous aider ?_

_Connie secoua la tête peinée. Son bébé avait disparue. Priant que ce ne soit que temporaire, elle fit comme on lui dit et s'installa sur un banc, Nate près d'elle, alors que des dizaines de bénévoles recherchaient la petite Mitchie Torrès, seulement âgée de trois an_s _._

Se réveillant en sursaut, le jeune homme souffla. « Encore ce maudit souvenir, s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même. Ça fait quatorze ans, qu'elle a été enlevée ! On ne l'a jamais retrouvé ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Elle a seize ans, maintenant… Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble ? Si elle se souvient de nous ? » Les pensées mélancoliques, tournées vers sa petite sœur, il sortit de son lit, et partit prendre sa douche. S'habillant d'un jeans noir, et d'un sweater bleu clair, il descendit ensuite à la cuisine. L'odeur d'omelette au fromage lui indiqua que sa mère était debout depuis assez longtemps pour avoir fait le petit-déjeuner. L'embrassant sur les deux joues, un rituel matinal qu'il avait adopté depuis ce fameux jour qui avait brisé leur famille, il s'attabla en silence. Lorsque sa sœur était encore là, ils l'embrassaient chacun sur une joue, et ce simple geste la faisait sourire, mais depuis l'enlèvement de la petite, Nate ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu sourire de joie. Bien sûr, elle avait le sourire sur les photos et lorsqu'il lui offrait un cadeau ou autre, mais un vrai, qui faisait briller ses yeux, il n'y en avait plus. Le dernier qu'il avait vu, avait été ce jour. Leur mère avait attendue que Mitchie se réveille, l'avait habillée puis ils avaient été au parc.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il datait de la veille. Chaque détail, chaque mot, chaque geste restait gravé dans sa mémoire. L'angoisse qui les avait étreints à mesure que les minutes passaient, se transformant doucement en heure. L'attente insupportable en guettant les personnes, dans l'espoir de les voir arri ver avec sa sœur, mais surtout la cul pabilité qu'il avait ressenti depuis ce jour-là . Il devait la surveiller mais il avait préféré jouer. Ce sentiment ne s'était pas amoindri avec le temps. Au fond de lui, il se sentait toujours coupable et observait, malgré lui, chaque fille qui croisait son chemin, cherchant dans leurs traits, ceux de sa sœur disparue.

Steve les avait rejoint dès la fin de son travail et les recherches avaient duré une partie de la nuit, puis on leur avait demandé de rentrer chez eux, leur expliquant que les recherches allaient se poursuivre. Malheureusement, il avait dû retourner à l'école le lendemain et avait passé la journée à espérer entendre le rire de sa sœur, en vain. Lorsque sa mère était venue le chercher, les yeux rouges et le visage triste, il avait compris tout seul qu'on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Le seul point positif de cette journée avait été la rencontre avec celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami. Alors que Mitchie avait disparue depuis cinquante heures, un garçon, le même que celui qui avait dit à Connie qu'il avait vu la petite partir avec un homme, était venu le voir, lui demandant, tout sourire, s'ils avaient retrouvé sa sœur. Nate esquissa un sourire en se souvenant du regard triste que l'enfant avait affiché quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours introuvable. Ils étaient restés face à face quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, puis il s'était présenté. Il s'appelait Shane et vivait en face de leur école.

S'il y vivait toujours, ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans cette cours depuis qu'il l'avait quitté plusieurs années auparavant. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, veillant l'un sur l'autre, malgré l'absence de lien sanguin entre eux. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu dix ans, Nate s'était mis à la musique, et avait pris des cours de solfège. Il avait, rapidement, eu assez de maîtrise pour composer des mélodies qui, comme l'avait signalé son enseignante à ses parents un soir, étaient très mélancoliques. Shane fréquentait cette école depuis un an déjà et l'avait encouragé à s'inscrire, connaissant son goût pour la musique en général. « Qu'il est loin le temps où on jouait nos premiers accords, songea-t-il nostalgique. » Presque neuf ans qu'ils avaient appris à jouer. D'abord du piano, puis de la guitare. A présent il maîtrisait également la batterie, et savait chanter juste.

Ayant fini de manger, il se leva et nettoya derrière lui, avant de filer à l'étage. Aujourd'hui, il partait pour Camp rock avec ses deux amis. Ils avaient rencontré Jason lorsqu'ils avaient six ans. Il venait d'emménager à Roseburg. Son père avait été muté et avait quitté le Maryland pour l'Oregon, emmenant avec lui sa femme et ses trois fils. Eric, Marc et Jason, qui avait toujours cru que Nate était fils unique, jusqu'au jour où il était venu chez lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre du garçon, en train de jouer quand il avait remarqué une photo sur le chevet. Il avait demandé qui c'était, songeant à une cousine, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard peiné des deux garçons. Nate lui avait simplement dit que c'était sa sœur qui avait disparue. Il ne savait rien d'autre de l'histoire. Ni le kidnapping, ni l'angoisse de l'attente, ni la culpabilité de son ami. Ni que celui-ci la cherchait toujours, pour combler le manque qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Terminant son sac, il prit le cadre où sa petite sœur lui souriait et le mit avec ses vêtements, voulant l'emmener, comme chaque année au camp .

Les retrouvant à la gare, ils se saluèrent mais Shane nota aussitôt son air triste, et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« - Ouais !… J'ai rêvé de Minnie, cette nuit. Ce jour pourri, s'énerva-t-il malgré lui.

Comprenant trop bien sa peine, ils changèrent de sujet, parlant musique, passion qui les avait réunis. Le train arriva et ils y montèrent rapidement. Seulement, Nate pensait à sa jeune sœur. Plus jeune, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer son prénom et l'avait surnommé Minnie. Elle adorait ce personnage et avait toujours un grand sourire lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Par la suite, c'était resté. A présent, il refusait de l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Il l'avait trop entendu. Le jour de sa disparition, le prénom avait été hurlé des centaines de fois, par des centaines de voix différentes, ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait eu. Partout, le visage de sa sœur, avec son prénom avait été placardé. Les troncs d'arbres, les bricks de lait, quotidiens, et au journal du soir. Son visage avait été partout, pendant quinze jours, puis il avait laissé place à d'autres faits, jugés plus importants. Mais pour lui, rien n'était plus important que sa sœur qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus, un lointain souvenir de moins en moins net.

…

A des kilomètres de là, dans la petite ville d'Arlington, l'ambiance était à la fête. Depuis toute petite, Romy était passionnée de musique , trouvant en elle un placebo au manque qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Or cette année, ses parents l'avaient enfin autorisé à passer l'été à Camp Rock, le camp musical le plus réputé d'Amérique . Elle avait donc passé la semaine excitée par le voyage et l'aventure. Certes son cheval, Mighty** allait lui manquer, ainsi que sa sœur Ailing, âgé de six ans, mais l'été qui s'annonçait était trop attrayant à ses yeux pour y renoncer. La veille, elle avait fait une randonnée à cheval avec ses amis. Parties à l'aube, ils étaient rentrés au soir, bien après que la nuit soit tombée, fatigués mais le sourire qu'avait la brunette à ce moment-là, n'avait pas eu de prix pour ses parents. Elle était vraiment ravie de passer l'été dans ce camp musical.

Se réveillant de bonne humeur, elle s'attabla après une bonne douche et termina ses sacs. Son train ne partant qu'à midi, elle passa la matinée avec sa petite sœur, faisant une réserve de câlins et de bisous. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, elle mit sa veste, quand on l'appela. Se tournant, elle vit sa sœur arriver une boite rose dans les mains.

« - Tiens, dit-elle. C'est une boite pleine de bisous, fit-elle sérieusement. Comme ça, tu pourras en avoir tous les soirs, sans en manquer, dit-elle tristement.

« - Merci Sweety, fit-elle touchée. J'y ferais attention, c'est promis.

Romy prit la petite dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées plus de deux jours d'affilés, lorsque la brunette avait été visiter Washington, la capitale fédérale.

« - Romy, tu vas rater ton train, lui rappela son père.

« - J'arrive. Au revoir Sweety. Je t'aime.

Montant dans la voiture, elle fit de grand signe à sa sœur et sa mère puis regarda la route défiler, le cœur gros. Sa famille allait lui manquer. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, puis ils arrivèrent à la gare. La déposant dans le compartiment, son père lui rappela qu'elle pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment, l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis repartit, la laissant seule avec ses sacs.

Dormant à moitié, elle ne vit pas la route défiler, ne se réveillant que deux minutes avant son arrêt, grâce à sa voisine qui lui avait demandé où elle s'arrêtait en la voyant piquer du nez. La remerciant, la jeune femme sortit, mit ses grosses lunettes de soleil, et observant les alentours, sourit en voyant un panneau où était imprimé le logo du camp. Rejoignant l'attroupement, elle se présenta, et on lui remit un badge avant de lui demander d'attendre près du car. Faisant comme tout le monde, elle mit ses sacs à l'intérieur puis s'appuya contre.

…

* : Je sais que ça parait insensé mais les premiers téléphones mobiles sont apparus aux Etats-Unis au début des années 80. Ils ne faisaient pas encore appareil photo et machine à laver mais ils existaient. mdr

** : Signifie puissant, majestueux.

Voilà. Le prologue est terminé. Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée au camp, logique me direz-vous. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne vous sentez pas mélancolique de ma faute. (Moi c'est le cas, j'avoue)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Tout d'abord, désolée de poster en retard, j'avais le chapitre lundi en plus (je crois) mais j'ai eu des soucis de famille. Et comme internet a du mal (plus d'infos sur ma page) je risque de ne pas être régulière dans les posts et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Merci de continuer de ma lire en tout cas et surtout merci à **Cassie52**, **GoldenLionClub**, **Pim10**, **Sweet-Devil973**, **Guest** (Hello. Oui j'avoue le prologue donne envie de faire un câlin à Nate, c'est triste comme tout =) Bonne soirée), **Angele** (Hello miss. Ah oui ça donne envie d'en savoir plus, c'est plus que certain. Ouais c'est impossible de vivre mais on apprend quand même. Oh j'adore ce film (je pleure à chaque fois que je le regarde et je me suis légèrement inspirée de l'histoire pour construire la mienne donc si tu trouves des similitudes, c'est normal, désolée), Bisous), et **Luisa** (Hello. Navrée la suite c'est pour maintenant. Je t'invite à nous rejoindre sur la page facebook Miss Tagada pour plus d'infos (ou suivre _Grenouilette sur twitter). Bises) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire.

**Disclaimer** : Allez, nouvelle fic, nouveau disclaimer. L'idée reste la même. Ce que vous reconnaissez du film et des livres (j'ai vu récemment qu'ils y en avaient trois) appartient à cette chère entreprise mondiale qu'est Disney. L'idée est, naturellement, de moi. Et les corrections sont évidemment de **chris87**, dit Hermès, pour des raisons de commodité.

Merci, une nouvelle fois, à **nouna**, pour son avis, ses questions, ses commentaires et autres. :)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 01**

**D**urant le trajet en car, Romy écouta les conversations en souriant doucement. Derrière elle, trois amis n'arrêtaient pas de parler du camp, des soirées à thème, et d'autres avantages. Elle apprit plusieurs choses sur son lieu de vacances, avant même d'y entrer. Le moteur se coupa enfin et la porte s'ouvrit. Les pensionnaires descendirent tranquillement et bientôt un élève se mit à frapper en rythme, la faisant sourire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en tournant sur place. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Des arbres verts partout, un lac dont elle venait d'entendre parler, des bungalows en rondins de bois, le tout dans un cadre calme, éloigné de la civilisation. Perdue dans la contemplation des lieux, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme arriver sur elle.

…

Dès qu'ils sortirent du car, les garçons regardèrent les lieux en souriant. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

« - Deux mois centrés complètement sur la musique, s'enthousiasma Shane.

Jason acquiesça et se recula pour regarder l'endroit dans son ensemble, alors que ses deux amis discutaient entre eux. Percutant quelqu'un, il se tourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, et aux yeux cachés par de grosses lunettes.

« - Salut, sourit-il. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je regardais l'endroit.

« - Pas de souci, je ne faisais pas attention non plus. T'es nouveau, toi aussi ? Pour regarder le camp, expliqua-t-elle.

« - Ah non ! Je repère les changements éventuels depuis l'année dernière. Je viens ici depuis trois ans. Je m'appelle Jason et toi ?

« - Moi non, répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de rire doucement. Officiellement, je m'appelle Mitchie, mais tout le monde m'appelle R omy , alors… A toi de choisir.

« - Va pour Romy. Pourquoi on ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom ?

« - Oh, c'était le préféré de ma grand-mère il parait et elle a fait jurer à ma mère sur son lit de mort d'appeler sa fille comme ça. Maman n'aime pas, mais une promesse est une promesse, donc… Résultat, j'ai un prénom que personne n'utilise. Fin de l'histoire. Ceci dit, c'est dommage !… Que tu ne sois pas nouveau, je veux dire, se reprit-elle. Je ne connais personne pour le moment !

« - Si maintenant, tu me connais moi. Un habitué. Avec mes deux meilleurs potes, on vient tous les ans. Ils sont là-bas, dit-il avant de reprendre. Bon Nate est parti j'sais pas où, mais viens je vais te présenter.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit son ami occupé à sortir ses sacs du car.

« - Hey mec, je te présente, Romy, une nouvelle. Romy, voilà Shane, mon meilleur ami.

« - Salut Romy, bienvenue à Camp rock, fit-il joyeux avant de fouiller dans le coffre du car. Jay, où t'as mis ton sac ?

« - Dedans. Laisse les autres prendre leurs sacs, ça sera plus facile !

« - Comme tu veux, soupira le jeune homme avant de regarder la jeune femme, et toi miss, tes sacs sont encore là dedans ?

« - Euh ouais, rit-elle. Mais je ne les vois pas.

« - Décris-les moi, je v ais les retrouver, se proposa-t-il.

Acquiesçant, elle obtempéra et il réussit rapidement à localiser les deux sacs bleus, ainsi que l'étui à guitare repérable au cheval gravé. Le remerciant, elle reprit ses biens et les posa à ses pieds, avant de demander, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, quelle était la suite du programme. Au moment où Nate revenait, ce fut Jason qui s'éloigna pour aller saluer une connaissance.

« - Sacré Dan, sourit le jeune homme. Il a décidé de se déguiser pour le concours final, j'ai hâte de voir ça, expliqua-t-il à son ami avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme.

« - Faut pas rater le concours final alors. Nate, je te présente Romy, une nouvelle dont Jason s'occupe visiblement. Romy, voilà Nate, un ami d'enfance.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer.

« -_ Nice to meet you to_o, dit-elle en français.

« - Quoi ?

« - Désolée, j'aime bien parler français. Je t'ai juste dit que j'étais ravie de te rencontrer également.

« - Tu parles français, s'étonna Shane en sortant la tête du coffre, un autre sac à la main qu'il tendit à son ami. Salut Dan, ajouta-t-il de loin.

« - Pas couramment, mais je l'apprends en cours, répondit-elle rapidement.

« - Par ici, les jeunes, cria une voix.

« - Dee La Duke, sourirent les deux garçons avant que Shane n'ajoute, allez viens Romy, on s'occupe de toi, en attendant que tu puisses te débrouiller seule. Tu viens d'où ?

« - Arlington, enfin juste à côté, au Texas. Et vous ?

« - Roseburg, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix. On a quasiment grandi ensemble, ajouta Nate.

« - Salut les jeunes, les coupa une femme rousse. Je suis Dee La Duke, la directrice musicale du camp. Vous allez passer les deux prochains mois à travailler votre musique, à trouver votre propre son, ou l'améliorer pour ceux qui l'ont déjà. Créer votre style en vue du grand concours final fin Août qui récompensera le meilleur d'entre vous. Et maintenant, je passe la parole au directeur.

« - Ouais, salut les jeunes, cria-t-il avant de reprendre, je suis Brown Césario, directeur et fondateur du camp, mais également votre professeur de chant et de musique.

Durant cinq minutes, il présenta le camp, listant les règles du camp et Shane eut un sourire en notant l'air concentré de la jeune femme. Donnant un coup de coude à Jason il la désigna et tout deux partagèrent un sourire amusé en songeant qu'ils avaient agi pareil la première fois qu'ils étaient venus.

A la fin du discours du directeur, ils furent libres d'aller rejoindre leur bungalow dont l'attribution avait été faite en fonction du moment de l'inscription. Aussi quand son prénom fut appelé, Mitchie rejoignit deux autres filles. Jasmine et Cali. Une Lara les rejoignit et elles prirent le chemin du cinquième bungalow. La première journée, ou ce qu'il en restait puisque seize heures allaient sonner, fut consacrée à l'installation puis ils se retrouvèrent tous pour manger.

Entrant avec les autres, elle regarda la salle en souriant, et s'émerveilla quelques instants du piano, quand quelqu'un souffla à son oreille.

« - Alors, t'es déjà installée ?

« - Hein, sursauta-t-elle. Euh oui, oui… Shane c'est ça ?

« - Exact jeune fille. Tu veux manger avec nous, ou tu préfères manger avec tes camarades de bungalow ?

« - Oh bah, si j'ai le choix, avec vous. J'ai rien contre elles, elles sont gentilles, expliqua-t-elle en le voyant sourire, mais je peux leur parler quand je veux, alors que vous ça sera que pendant les repas, si j'ai bien tout compris.

« - Non, tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux. Les règles sont strictes et les bungalows séparés mais c'est tout, rit-il. En dehors des heures de sommeil, t'es libre d'aller où bon te semble. Evite juste le bureau du directeur si tu veux mon avis. On y est allé la première fois qu'on est venu. Le deuxième jour pour être exact et Brown nous a surpris avec Jason … La morale qu'on a eue, sourit-il. Ceci dit, ça reste un bon souvenir, entre nous… Euh ouais, les repas ne sont pas terribles ici, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa grimace, et crois-moi si tu as un jour l'occasion de goûter la cuisine de la mère de Nate… Tu trouveras ceux-ci détestable ! Enfin Brown applique la règle « Il faut manger pour vivre et non vivre pour manger » d'où la qualité inexistante, de ce qu'on nous oblige à manger ici, rit-il. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils testaient la nourriture dans ce camp et si c'était mangeable, enfin qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, ils brevetaient les recettes pour les envoyer dans les cantines scolaires.

« - Peut-être, rit-elle. Va savoir ? T'as pas trouvé d'indice durant ton excursion dans le bureau du directeur ?

« - Oh non. Et je te déconseille de l'imiter, intervint Brown lui-même. Sinon je vous cloue sur le toit de la salle de spectacle, c'est clair ?

« - Parfaitement monsieur, fit-elle sérieusement.

« - Vous avez pas honte d'effrayer les pensionnaires, monsieur, s'exclama le jeune homme. C'est une petite nouvelle qui ne connaît rien encore ! Je me charge d'ailleurs de son éducation.

Le directeur sourit et se servit avant d'aller s'asseoir, les laissant quant à eux, rejoindre leur table. Jason et Nate y étaient déjà parlant musique. Ils s'interrogeaient tous deux pour savoir s'ils allaient, ou non, monter sur scène au soir. Shane s'invita aussitôt dans la conversation, alors que la jeune femme les écoutait, n'osant pas intervenir, préférant attendre qu'ils l'invitent à donner son avis. En attendant, elle essayait de retenir les informations importantes qui découlaient de leur dialogue. Elle passa donc l'essentiel du repas en silence, souriant simplement à certaines de leurs remarques.

« - Tiens, la diva est de retour, souffla Jason à un moment.

« - Qui ça ?

« - Tu vois la blonde là-bas, lui répondit-il. Elle s'appelle Tess Tyler et sous prétexte que sa mère vend des millions de disques par jour, elle se prend pour la reine du bal. Mais t'en fais pas, à moins que tu sois anormalement douée en chant ou en danse, elle ne devrait pas venir te chercher, Romy.

« - Donc, pour être tranquille, faut modérer son talent ?

« - Oh non. Un conseil, ne t'occupe pas d'elle . Ok, elle est douée mais franchement y a mieux, intervint Nate. Comme par exemple, tu vois la métisse là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Lola. Elle a quelque chose, cette fille ! Comme Caitlyn, qui est assise en face d'elle. Donne-lui trois notes, et son ordinateur portable, elle te créa une mélodie en deux heures maxi.

« - Et les deux garçons avec eux, Sander et James, deux danseurs de hip hop incroyable, ajouta Shane. Ou encore dan. Il a un style particulier, mais ses chansons elles déménagent, crois-moi !

« - Donc, je donne tout ce que j'ai et advienne que pourra ?

« - Tu comprends vite, rit Shane. T'en fais pas, si Tess vient te chercher des noises, je m'occupe de te défendre. On ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Son ego prend beaucoup trop de place, en cours.

« - Elle a un sale caractère, reprit Nate. L'année dernière, durant les répétitions du concours final, elle a fait un faux pas, et s'est tordue la cheville. Plutôt que de s'excuser, d'avoir fait tomber une de ses amies, au passage, tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire a été de lui hurler dessus que c'était de sa faute . Incroyable !

Romy les regarda successivement, se demandant s'ils disaient la vérité, mais devant leurs regards tranquilles, elle n'eut aucun doute. « Bon, visiblement, va falloir que je l'évite celle-là, songea-t-elle. J'appellerais Sweety ce soir. Pauvre petite choupette. Elle me manque déjà ! J'espère que l'été passera vite pour elle, et pour me faire pardonner de m'être absentée, deux mois, je lui écrirais une chanson. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première, ceci dit. »

« - Mitchie, cria-t-on.

De surprise, elle se tourna vivement vers Jason alors que Nate faisait de même. Il se demandait pourquoi il appelait Romy par le prénom de sa sœur . « Et comment s'en souvient-il, pensa-t-il. Je lui ai dit qu'une fois. Y a des années ! »

« - Oui, demanda la brunette.

« - Tu pensais à qui ? A ton copain pour sourire bêtement ?

« - Attends, je rêve, tu me sors de mes pensées juste pour me demander ça ? _It's so incredible!_ C'est incroyable, traduisit-elle. Mais non, je pensais à ma petite sœur. Elle me manque. Et je t'ai dit que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Romy. Personne n'aime mon prénom dans ma famille, j'ai fini par le détester aussi.

« - Désolé mais ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle sans succès. C'était soit ça, soit un truc vraiment ridicule.

« - Tu peux nous croire, question surnom ridicule, il a beaucoup d'idée, soupira Shane. Sa dernière copine, il l'appelait s a petite cocotte en papier mal pliée !

« - Pourquoi, mal pliée ?

« - Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça faisait bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. T'as fini ?

Elle acquiesça et nota qu'ils semblaient l'attendre pour quitter la salle. Se levant, ils sortirent donc et continuèrent leur conversation pour apprendre à se connaître. Cependant, Nate resta muet si bien que la jeune femme finit par demander aux deux autres, si elle ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être voulait-il leur parler en tête à tête, sans elle.

« - Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, t'inquiète, c'est rien. Si tu nous parlais de toi ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, demanda-t-elle à Shane qui l'interrogeait.

« - Je ne sais pas. D'où tu viens, ce que tu aimes faire, ta famille, ton fruit préféré, ton pire souvenir, au choix.

« - Et bien je viens toujours d'Arlignton. Je vis dans un ranch, que tiennent mes parents. On a quatre étalons, trois juments et trois poneys en ce moment. Mon cheval s'appelle Mighty qui signifie puissant ou majestueux en français. Je passe d'ailleurs mon temps à cheval, ma guitare sur le dos, ou alors avec ma petite sœur Ailing. Elle a six ans et on est toujours ensemble, tellement on s'adore. J'ai plusieurs amis tout aussi passionnés que moi d'équitation. Mon père vivait à Salem mais il détestait, alors à dix-huit ans il a quitté l'Oregon pour Dallas puis Arlington, quand il a rencontré ma mère. Mes grands-parents sont tous les quatre morts bien avant ma naissance et… Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, j'adore les cerises et la plupart des fruits rouges en général, quant au pire souvenir, je préfère attendre le tien.

« - Intéressant. Je vais venir chez toi, tu vas m'apprendre à monter à cheval, comme ça, rit-il.

« - Si tu veux. Et vous alors ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés ici ?

« - Non, j'ai connu Nate, j'avais six ans. C'était un camarade de classe, mentit-il. On s'entendait super bien, et un an plus tard, Jason arrivait dans notre classe. Le petit nouveau qui venait de Washington. On la prit sous notre aile, et on ne s'est plus quittés. A dix ans, on a commencé à se passionner pour la musique et on a intégré, moi le premier, un cours de musique, où on a appris le solfège, puis des cours de chants. Peu de temps après, on rêvait déjà d'être des Rockstars, et on le sera, dit-il sûr de lui. Quand, je ne sais pas, mais on en sera. On s'est mis à écrire des textes mais toujours jouer au piano, ça nous ennuyait, alors on a appris la guitare et Nate étant hyper passionné s'est mis à la batterie, et moi aux percussions, je préfère. Depuis on anime les fêtes du quartier, ou les anniversaires quand on nous le propose. Sinon, personnellement, je n'ai pas de fruit préféré mais bon.

« - C'est triste, rit-elle. Et ton sport favori ? Baseball ou foot ?

« - Foot assurément. Et toi ?

« - Hormis le cheval, je fais du tennis, parfois, mais je suis pas douée. Le sport à l'école ne comptant pas, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de mes activités sportives. Je fais beaucoup de randonnées sur Mighty, sauf quand il commence à fatiguer, là je continue à pied. J'adore me balader dans les bois avoisinant. La nature, j'adore ! D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on aurait un tas d'animaux. Je voulais un chien plus jeune, et un chat aussi. Par la suite, j'ai recueilli les oiseaux que je trouvais qui étaient blessés ou fatigués, les rongeurs, et les écureuils. Mes parents m'ont laissé faire jusqu'à ce que je leur parle d'un piège à loup que j'avais vu. Là ils ont mis les ola. Pas de loup ou d'animaux sauvages et carnivores chez nous, dit-elle avec une voix d'homme. Du coup, j'ai dit au revoir à mon idée de recueillir un loup et de l'apprivoiser, rit-elle.

« - Et bien, en voilà des informations, sourit-il. Et la musique ? Quand t'a-t-elle harpée ?

« - Je devais avoir cinq ans par là, soupira-t-elle… Comment dire ? En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Tu as déjà eu l'impression qu'il te manquait quelque chose ? Tu sais, une présence près de toi ? Moi oui, sourit-elle quand il lui affirma l'inverse. Au fond de moi, j'ai comme un manque. Bien sûr, j'adore ma vie et ma famille et ils me le rendent bien mais…

« - Mais ça te suffit pas, compléta Nate pour elle. T'as toujours l'impression de manquer à quelqu'un ? D'être seule, même quand t'es avec tes amis ?

« - Ouais, exactement, fit-elle étonnée. Tu ressens ça aussi ?

« - Souvent, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre, c'est pour ça que tu t'es plongée dans la musique ? Pour oublier ?

« - Non, pour me soulager, souffla-t-elle. Quand je joue, je… Ce manque, au fond de moi, il disparaît, comme si c'était ça qu'il me manquait. D'après ma mère, c'est parce que j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur plus jeune. Nos âmes se sont reconnues, mais on a été séparés. Je ressentirais cette absence jusqu'au jour où on se reverra… Un peu idiot, rit-elle, mais ça fait rêver !

Nate et Shane échangèrent un regard alors que Jason se moquait du côté romantique de sa mère. Aussitôt, elle se mit en tête de la défendre et bientôt, ils en vinrent à s'envoyer des piques, en riant de celles de l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans le réfectoire, toujours en discutant, quand la soirée scène libre commença. Jason lui proposa de monter sur scène et rit en voyant son regard s'écarquiller.

« - Moi ? Chanter ? Devant autant de personne ? T'es barré, jamais je pourrais.

« - Il va bien falloir pourtant, intervint Shane. Le premier cours de chant est destiné à ça. Connaître les voix des uns et des autres, afin que Brown voit ce qu'i améliorer. Tu n'y couperas pas !

« - Ouais, mais ça sera pas pareil. On sera tous jugés les uns par les autres. Et puis la directrice musicale l'a dit, ce soir, ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Ils rirent de sa pirouette, mais se rangèrent à son avis, lorsqu'elle leur demanda, à son tour, s'ils allaient chanter. Ils préféraient attendre les vrais concours qui étaient, à leur yeux en tout cas, une meilleure occasion de se faire une idée des voix des autres. Ne connaissant pas encore comment s'orchestrait les fameux concours dont elle avait entendu parler, elle se garda de donner son opinion et se tourna vers la première concurrente, dont elle avait entendue parler, puisque c'était Lola. Elle l'écouta donc attentivement et fut d'accord avec les garçons. Elle avait beaucoup de talent. Laissant ses yeux vagabonder, elle nota le regard énervé de Tess et demanda à ses amis, s'ils savaient ce qu'elle avait.

« - Elle doit être dégoûtée de voir que Lola s'est encore améliorée, depuis l'été dernier, intervint Jason avant de saluer la métisse. Quelle chanson s'enthousiasma-t-il, vraiment superbe. Félicitation !

« - Merci Jason. Alors une chance de vous entendre ce soir ou pas ?

« - Aucune, on a renoncé au moment où tu as commencé à chanter, sourit-il. T'es trop douée pour nous, tu comprends ? Passer après toi… C'est impossible.

« - Si tu le dis, fit-elle ravie. T'es nouvelle, demanda-t-elle en voyant la brunette.

« - C'est marqué sur mon front au moins ?

« - Non mais je t'ai jamais vu. Cette première soirée te plait ?

« - Ah bah c'est plutôt pas mal. Même si je ne suis plus aussi certaine que ça, d'avoir le niveau requis.

Ils rirent joyeusement devant son air aussi peu sure d'elle, et Caitlyn, qu'elle connaissait que de vue, les rejoignit, félicitant son amie, avant de se présenter elle-même à Romy.

« - Caitlyn Geller, amatrice aujourd'hui mais grande productrice demain.

« - Romy, amatrice aujourd'hui et sûrement encore demain. On verra.

Elles se sourirent complices puis regardèrent la nouvelle personne passer. Un groupe de trois garçons, qui se faisaient appeler Bob

« - C'est le nom du leader, hasarda la brunette.

« - Non, répondit Shane. En fait, le blond s'appelle Bradley, celui du milieu avec son pantalon orange c'est Olivier, et le dernier Brody !

« - Oh c'est intelligent. Donc si vous utilisiez la même technique vous vous appelleriez, NSJ ?

« - Ouais mais ce n'est pas vendeur, rit-il. Alors on change chaque année en attendant de trouver le bon. L'année dernière on s'appelait _Free boys_, mais on n'a pas adhéré.

« - Garçons libres ? Pas terrible, en effet. Et cette année ? Une idée ?

« - Pas encore, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas présenté, rit Jason.

Elle acquiesça et reprit pied à la soirée, écoutant ses camarades commenter entre eux, l'évolution du talent de certains pensionnaires, s'étonnant du talent de certains puis la directrice musicale envoya tout le monde se coucher. Comme ils étaient en pleine conversation, visant à expliquer à la jeune femme le déroulement des premiers cours, ils la raccompagnèrent à son bungalow et les remerciant, elle entra pour trouver ses colocataires, assises sur leurs lits, discutant avec animation de la soirée. Se mettant en pyjama, elle donna son avis lorsqu'elles le lui demandèrent et sourit lorsque Lara lui signala que ses amis étaient plutôt mignons.

« - Ce sont pas mes amis, j'ai fait leur connaissances en arrivant. Même s'ils sont hyper sympa de m'aider à me repérer.

« - Hey, tu pourrais leur proposer de manger avec nous demain ? J'adorerais faire plus ample connaissance avec celui qui a l'air vachement sérieux et triste.

« - Nate ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, sourit-elle. Mais je leur proposerais demain, si t'y tiens. En attendant, je me couche, la journée a été longue et la nuit courte. Bonne nuit les filles.

Sur ces mots, elle fila sous ses couvertures et sourit en entendant les trois choisir celui qu'elles préféraient. « Je me demande s'ils seront du même avis, songea-t-elle. Flûte, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas appelé Ailing. Bon je le ferais demain, là elle dort en logique. »

…

Et oui, comme pour la fiction « Une rencontre déterminante » (et sa suite) quand un personnage parlera français, je l'écrirais en anglais.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon, c'est un peu court, je vous l'accorde, mais la suite arrive bientôt et promis, ce sera sans doute plus long.

Miss Tagada (L)

**nouna** : Bon le premier contact est plutôt bien passé, Nate doit se poser un tas de question sur Romy/Mitchie. Ce n'est pas vraiment un prénom courant, et le fait qu'elle le porte doit lui rappeler des souvenirs que son rêve du matin doit avoir déjà bien ravivé ! Peucheur, il me fait trop de peine ! Je file lire la suite sur mon portable !

**chris87** : Ahh Ca promet ce pti séjour au camp et la suite de l'histoire.. Nate pige Vite, Shane est déjà sous le charme, Oui Oui Oui moi je dis !


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'ai récupéré mon ordi, mes fichiers… C'est le bonheur. (Ou presque j'ai pas encore trouvé comment on met le son mais bon) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci à **Guest** (Hello. ? Oui et comme tu vas le lire, la liste de question va s'allonger… Et contaminer par-ci par-là :p Bises), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **luisa** (Hello. Navrée, comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma page facebook, j'avais des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. La suite c'est maintenant. Bises), **Cassie52**, **SirineLovatic**, **GoldenLionClub**, **Angele** (Hello. Oui comme tu vas voir les garçons l'ont vraiment pris sous leurs ailes. Surtout qu'elle va très vite se lier d'amitié avec eux comme tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre Surtout Shane :p Bisous), **victoria12100** (Hello vois le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises), **loulou** (Hello. Généralement je poste une fois par semaine mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre technique avec mon ordinateur (comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma page facebook) Pour le moment ils sont tous réglés donc toutes les semaines, un nouveau chapitre devrait voir le jour =) Bises), et **Lisette** (Hello. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises) pour vos reviews et vos compliments Love You !

**Disclaimer** : Allez, nouvelle fic, nouveau disclaimer. L'idée reste la même. Ce que vous reconnaissez du film et des livres (j'ai vu récemment qu'ils y en avaient trois) appartient à cette chère entreprise mondiale qu'est Disney. L'idée est, naturellement, de moi. Et les corrections sont évidemment de **chris87**, dit Hermès, pour des raisons de commodité.

Merci, une nouvelle fois, à **nouna**, pour son avis, ses questions, ses commentaires et autres. :)

**Chapitre 02**

**D**u côté des garçons, l'ambiance était plus calme. Ayant déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur la soirée, ils commentèrent la journée rapidement, puis alors que Nate prenait sa guitare pour jouer un peu, Jason parla de la brunette, qu'il trouvait amusante. Aussitôt, Shane donna son avis sur elle. Il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il connaissait d'elle et était assez curieux d'entendre sa voix.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Mitchie, demanda soudainement Nate. Shane m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Romy.

« - Non, elle s'appelle Mitchie mais elle préfère Romy. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, j'ai fait pareil, c'est tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. N'empêche, c'est moi ou Lola s'est embellie depuis l'été dernier ?

« - C'est toi, sourit Shane. Si tu arrêtais de lui tourner autour pour sortir avec, ça serait reposant. Votre petit jeu commence à donner le mal de mer à tout le monde.

« - Je vais y penser… Quand tu commenceras à t'intéresser à une fille, Monsieur-Je-Cherche-La-Femme-De-Ma-Vie.

« - Comme tu veux, Monsieur-J'aime-Tourner-Des-Mois-Autour-De-La-Fille-Qui-Me-Plait-Au-Risque-Qu'elle-Me-File-Sous-Le-Nez.

« - Au moins je la cherche vraiment moi, contrairement à certains. Mais je ne vous vise pas, hein ! Messieurs-Je-Ne-Regarde-Pas-Les-Filles.

« - Pour ton information Jason, je les regard e. Elles ne me plaisent pas c'est tout .

« - Et moi pareil. Sinon comment saurais-je que Lola, Caitlyn et Romy ont les yeux marron, et Tess les a bleus, ajouta Nate fier de lui. Crois-moi, je regarde les filles, mais… Je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche, soupira-t-il.

« - Et que cherches-tu ?

« - Une fille aux cheveux châtain, et aux yeux noisette, qui aime les personnages de Disney, le chocolat et les couettes.

« - Les couettes, répéta Jason perplexe. Pourquoi donc ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Shane répondre à sa place.

« - Minnie, s a petite sœur, adorait se coiffer comme ça. C'est elle qu'il t'a décrit, pas la femme de sa vie.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait que peu de chose de la sœur de Nate, en réalité. Elle avait disparu un an avant qu'il emménage, et son ami ne parlait jamais d'elle. Il rêvait d'elle, occasionnellement, ce qui le rendait mélancolique durant une journée ou deux, puis il reprenait le dessus, pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de redevenir légèrement abattu. Observant son ami revenir, il nota son air mélancolique et garda donc ses questions pour lui. A la place, il préféra demander à Shane ce qu'il cherchait chez une fille, sachant qu'il détestait être interrogé.

« - Qu'elle ait deux jambes, deux bras, une tête et des cheveux, grommela l'intéressé.

« - Non, hormis ça ?

« - J'en sais rien, et je me pose pas la question. Si tu veux tant parler de fille, va donc voir Lola. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez vite un sujet de conversation qui vous plaira.

Sur ces mots, il fila se changer et lorsqu'il revint, Nate écrivait alors que leur ami jouait de la guitare. Reconnaissant le morceau, il décida de l'accompagner avec la sienne, et ils jouèrent une bonne heure, avant de se décider à se coucher.

…

Lorsque Romy se réveilla, elle observa l'endroit et sourit. « Y a pas à dire, ce camp est génial , songea-t-elle en sortant des couvertures. Alors le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Appeler Sweety, prendre mon petit-déjeuner, aller en cours et après… Advienne que pourra ! Ouais, ça me convient. Programme accepté. _Let's go_ ! » Elle se prépara rapidement, puis sortit alors que ses colocataires se réveillaient seulement. Elle les salua et quitta le bungalow, pour prendre la direction du réfectoire. Celui-ci étant encore désert, elle s'installa au piano, et commença à jouer le thème qu'elle écrivait depuis plusieurs jours, sans oser le chanter.

Rapidement des pas se firent entendre et elle se tourna pour voir Nate et ses amis entrer. Leur souriant, elle termina sa phrase, puis se leva.

« - Ne t'arrête pas pour nous, voyons, on adore manger en musique.

« - Bah te gêne pas Jason, joue, moi j'ai faim, sourit-elle. Dites, je… J'ai… En fait je, balbutia-t-elle sous le regard amusé des garçons. Les filles avec qui je dors, m'ont dit de vous demander si vous accepteriez de manger avec elles, ce midi je pense, et euh moi naturellement. Vous avez le droit de dire non, mais c'est juste qu'hier, elles me sont tombées dessus dès que je suis rentrée et m'ont demandé ce service.

« - Moi ça me convient, sourit Shane. Et vous ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et lui proposèrent de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Elle hocha la tête et les suivit. Ils attendirent que les filles arrivent et la brunette en profita pour les interroger sur les cours. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient lui dire qu'ils s'étaient moqués d'elle la veille en lui disant qu'elle devrait chanter devant tous les autres. Seulement, ils le lui confirmèrent et Shane la regarda amusé. Il allait d'ailleurs l'interroger, quand elle fit un signe derrière lui. Se tournant, il vit trois filles sourire en se dirigeant vers eux. S'asseyant, elles se présentèrent et il les observa quelques secondes, avant de se présenter à son tour, sans savoir que Romy écoutait ce qu'il disait de lui. « Mouais il m'apprend rien, soupira-t-elle. Je sais tout ça depuis hier. Ceci dit, il a une voix agréable à l'oreille, faut le reconnaître. »

« - Et flûte, soupira-t-elle à voix haute.

« - Un problème, l'interrogea Jason alors que les deux autres faisaient connaissance avec les filles.

« - Ouais, j'ai oublié d'appeler Sweety. Elle va m'en vouloir… Ma petite sœur, l'informa-t-elle. C'est son surnom, mais ça ne change rien. J'ai oublié de l'appeler. Elle va me tuer !

« - Attend, hier t'as pas dit qu'elle avait que six ans ?

« - Si. Pourquoi ?

« - Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle te tue ?

« - Crois-moi, elle a beaucoup de ressources. Elle sait que je l'adore et que je me sens mal quand elle me fait la tête. Elle sait que je refuse qu'elle approche Mitghy, qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aller dans ma chambre, et j'en passe. Alors des moyens de me blesser, crois-moi elle en dispose. J'ai plus qu'à sécher le petit-déjeuner. Salut.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle sans un regard derrière elle. Elle croisa Caitlyn et lui demanda où était la salle de chant. Quand elle la lui eut indiquée, elle la remercia et appela chez elle tout en y allant. Ce fut sa mère qui répondit, en lui posant une foule de question. Sur son voyage, son arrivée, l'installation, ses camarades de chambres ou encore ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir. La brunette lui raconta tout, taisant cependant le fait qu'elle s'entendait bien plus avec les garçons que les filles de sa chambre . Depuis toujours, sa mère s'inquiétait de la voir préférer la compagnie des garçons. Elle n'avait jamais aimé jouer à la poupée, ou la dinette, elle préférait les voitures et les jeux de constructions. Tout comme elle aimait passer son temps dehors, exception faite des moments où, avec Ailing, elles restaient devant la télé pour regarder l es films de l'entreprise Disney, pour lesquels, Romy avait une passion sans borne . Elle passa donc dix minutes à rassurer sa mère avant de lui demander de lui passer sa petite sœur qu'elle entendait.

« - Salut Sweety, tu vas bien ? _…_ Oui, je sais choupette, je suis désolée, si tu savais. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. _…_ Merci, sourit-elle. Y avait une soirée chant hier. Je n'ai pas chanté mais. _…_ Parce que je n'avais pas envie, mentit-elle. Mais c'était sympa. J'ai rencontré des gens vraiment gentils. _…_ C'est vrai ? Tu l'enregistres, on regardera ça à mon retour, d'accord ? _…_ Génial ! Et toi, tu t'amuses bien ? _…_ Ah quand même. _…_ Non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. _…_ Parce que c'est ma chambre, pas la tienne, choupette. _…_ Dis à maman de te donner mon oreiller mais tu n'y vas pas. _…_ Si je le saurais, fais-moi confiance. Les grandes sœurs ça le sait toujours. _…_ De toute façon, je l'ai fermée à clé, y a que maman qui peut ouvrir ma chambre, donc t'es piégée Sweety. _…_ Ok ça marche ! _…_ Je ne pourrais pas te ramener de souvenir, choupette, y a pas de boutiques, c'est comme une école.

Ecoutant sa sœur, elle sourit en l'entendant parler de lui ramener quelque chose du camp, puis sursauta lorsqu'on lui frappa sur l'épaule. Se tournant, elle regarda les garçons.

« - Choupette ? _…_ Je dois y aller ma belle. Tu embrasses papa pour moi et _…_ Non, tu es trop petite ! Prends ton poney _…_ Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu es trop petite pour monter Mitghy _…_ Exactement, sourit-elle. Dis à Carrie de venir avec toi, elle t'adore. _…_ T'as essayé le regard de chien battu et affamé que je t'ai appris ? Avec ça, elle ne te dira pas non, dit-elle avant de rire franchement. Ok, tiens-moi au courant. Bisous Sweety. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et les regarda, en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce fut Jason qui répondit à ses questions en lui tendant un fruit.

« - T'as rien mangé ce matin, alors prends ça et mange.

« - Oui chef !

Cependant, son sourire contrasta avec son visage de martyr, et elle croqua dans sa pomme, en les écoutant parler de leurs amis, et de leur vie à Roseburg. Brown arriva au moment où elle terminait son fruit et il ouvrit la salle, leur proposant d'entrer sans pour autant faire de même. Les garçons s'exécutèrent et elle les suivit machinalement, se demandant où étaient ses colocataires. Leur posant la question, elle fut étonnée de les voir se regarder embarrassés quelques secondes. Finalement, ce fut Shane qui répondit à ses questions en lui expliquant qu'ils les avaient laissé terminer de manger entre filles, se servant du fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé pour fuir le réfectoire.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - En fait, faut qu'on te dise, sourit Nate. Elles sont gentilles, mais on n'est pas intéressés. Aucun des trois.

Comprenant, elle hocha la tête, et s'assit dans un coin de la salle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond. S'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas suivi, Jason lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait seule dans son coin.

« - Euh… Je… Je vous laisse entre vous, pourquoi ?

« - Parce que moi je veux que tu restes avec nous, dit-il, alors hop, hop, viens faire sissite ici, sourit-il en désignant la chaise entre le mur et lui.

Observant les deux autres, elle supposa qu'ils étaient d'accord puisqu'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, et les rejoignit. Elle s'installa sur la chaise libre et Nate lui demanda, amusé, si elle allait chanter. Elle acquiesça, alors que son regard disait l'inverse, mais ajouta qu'elle attendrait qu'on l'interroge. Hors de question, pour elle, de se porter volontaire. Il acquiesça et Shane lui demanda de s'expliquer. Il l'écouta donc avec attention, et sourit.

« - Tu sais qu'en passant dans les premiers, l'avantage c'est qu'après, t'es tranquille ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en restant sur ses positions. Elle ne se porterait pas volontaire. Les élèves arrivèrent petits à petits, et certains vinrent saluer les garçons, avant de s'installer. Ecoutant les conversations, Romy sut qui étaient déjà venus. Ceux-là ne s'interrogeaient pas sur ce cours, mais plutôt sur la suite de la journée.

Quand Brown arriva, la plupart étaient en train de faire de la musique, en frappant sur les pupitres ou les murs, d'autres préférant frapper dans leurs mains, ou danser. Pour sa part, Romy se contentait de taper du pied en rythme. Le directeur instaura le calme et après des présentations rapides, commença les échauffements de voix. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils étaient prêts, il demanda un volontaire pour ouvrir la session de chant. Jason leva la main, seulement au lieu de rejoindre le bureau, il dit :

« - Euh, en fait, je voulais p roposer Romy. Vous avez demandé un volontaire, donc… Je la porte volontaire. Parce qu'elle n'ose pas !

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Mais j'ai rien demandé !

« - D'accord, d'accord, sourit le professeur. Jason tu passes et Romy après.

Acquiesçant, il se leva tout sourire alors qu'elle le fusillait des yeux. Un rapide coup d'œil à côté, lui confirma que les deux autres avaient du prévoir le coup, puisqu'ils se frappèrent dans la main. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle attendit donc qu'il chante, priant qu'il fasse une fausse note, seulement son passage fut parfait. Brown le félicita de sa voix qui s'était encore améliorée, puis tandis qu'il reprenait sa place, le professeur fit signe à la jeune femme de venir. Elle fut tentée de refuser mais se leva tout de même et le rejoignit, stressant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle arrivait près du bureau. Faisant face à ses camarades, elle prit soin de ne pas regarder les garçons du fond, et commença à chanter doucement. Nullement vexés de cette soudaine indifférence, ils sourirent et Jason dit :

« - Plus fort, j'entends rien !

« - Jason, le reprit le directeur.

« - Il a raison, professeur, intervint Shane . On peut dire qu'elle est jolie, c'est clair, mais pour le talent, on ne peut pas juger, on n'entend rien.

« - Allez ça suffit, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Les écoute pas, personne te juge, j'ai juste besoin de t'entendre chanter au maximum de ton talent. Oublie-les ce sont trois idiots qui ont certes beaucoup de talents, mais très peu de cerveau, sourit-il.

« - Hey, s'exclamèrent-ils amusés.

Acquiesçant, elle inspira longuement, et reprit sa chanson, en donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Le brouhaha habituel baissa rapidement, et bientôt, elle fut la seule personne que l'on entendait.

…

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa chanson, les garçons sourirent de l'entendre, puis écarquillèrent les yeux en l'écoutant, pensant la même chos e. Pour douter autant de sa voix, elle devait forcément ignorer le timbre incroyable qu'elle avait.

Quand elle termina sa chanson, ils échangèrent un regard plus que ravi de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et écoutèrent le commentaire de Brown qui fut similaire à ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle avait une voix et un talent incroyable. Souriant, elle le remercia ravie alors qu'il parla tout bas, et rejoignit sa place, sans les regarder. Shane fut le suivant à être interrogé. Celui-ci protesta, arguant qu'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire, mais le professeur le fit taire en lui expliquant que la prochaine fois, il éviterait de commenter le passage d'un élève. Nate commença à rire, mais celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge en entendant qu'il était le prochain . Seul Jason eut un sourire, se félicitant d'être passé le premier, et observa Brown faire un clin d'œil à la brunette. « Visiblement, c'était prévu, songea-t-il amusé. »

Quand ils furent tous trois passés, ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme pour lui parler, seulement elle resta insensible à leurs appels. Si bien que lorsque Dan rejoignit sa place, Shane cria son prénom. Une fois encore, elle garda son regard ancré sur le bureau, vexée qu'ils se soient moqués d'elle. Pour sa part Brown était amusé par son jeu. Durant tout le cours, elle resta étrangement raide sur sa chaise, regardant devant elle, ou écrivant sur une feuille.

A la fin du cours, elle la rangea dans sa pochette, puis quitta la salle tranquillement. Les garçons la rattrapèrent rapidement et lui barrèrent la route, en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Celle-ci refusa de répondre, préférant se contenter de les fusiller du regard.

« - A mon avis, elle a pas apprécié vos remarques quand elle était en train de chanter, proposa Nate.

« - Non, fit-elle durement. Elle n'a pas apprécié du tout votre petit jeu. Ni de me porter volontaire, ni vos remarques, ni le reste. Salut.

Elle reprit sa route en colère. Ils la rejoignirent, une nouvelle fois, en s'excusant de leurs actions.

« - Mais c'était pour toi, qu'on l'a fait, expliqua Jason. Comme ça, maintenant t'es tranquille alors que les autres continueront de passer demain. Personne pour te faire de remarques, ou te juger.

« - Et si justement, je voulais passer la dernière, argua-t-elle méchamment. Vous y avez pensé ? Alors m erci c'est très gentil de m'avoir permis de passer dans les premières pour être tranquille, mais la prochaine fois que voulez vraiment rendre service, assurez-vous que ça fass_e réelleme_nt plaisir.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un regard froid et rejoignit son bungalow en silence, alors qu'ils restaient sur place. Se regardant, ils soupirèrent et Shane déclara, tout en fixant son dos :

« - Voilà Jay, maintenant tu sais pourquoi, je ne sors pas avec une fille. Je ne les comprends pas.

« - Sur ce coup mec, je peux pas t'aider, je suis pareil.

…

Inconsciente du trouble qu'elle venait de leur causer, la jeune femme entra dans sa chambre et assise sur son lit, prit sa guitare. Juste au dessus des cordes, sur la caisse, était gravé un cœur avec en son centre un point d'interrogation. Le caressant doucement, elle prit l'instrument, et commença à jouer, les yeux dans le vague. Sa colère étant encore présente, sa mélodie s'en ressentit, seulement, la musique la calmant, ce fut bientôt une balade douce qui remplaça les accords qu'elle jouait lorsqu'elle était rentrée. A présent plus sereine, Romy se demanda si sa réaction n'avait pas été exagérée. De plus, ils avaient raison. A présent, elle était tranquille et n'aurait pas à angoisser sur son passage, le lendemain.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du repas, elle entra au réfectoire calmement, et observa ceux qui étaient présent. C'était le cas des trois garçons, aussi, sans se servir, elle alla à leur table et s'assit, la mine contrite.

« - Ecoutez, je … Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Ma réaction a peut-être été un peu disproportionnée. C'était juste sous la colère que j'ai dit ça, parce qu'au fond, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait passer dans les premières. Donc, euh… Merci et bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et rejoignit le buffet afin de se servir. Quand ce fut fait, elle se tourna pour regarder où ses colocataires étaient assises mais un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Se tournant, elle observa Shane lui faire signe et les rejoignit son assiette dans les mains.

« - Quoi ?

« - Mange avec nous, va ! On s'excuse également de ce qu'on a fait. T'avais raison, la prochaine fois, on s'assurera que le service qu'on rend en est réellement un, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce simple regard la perturba et elle s'assit sans cesser de le fixer. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, alors que les deux autres échangèrent un sourire entendu . Jason se racla finalement la gorge, les faisant sursauter . Se reprenant, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, mais il sourit en arguant qu'il avait oublié ce qui les fit rire. Cependant, elle fut, une nouvelle fois, silencieuse durant le repas. Non qu'elle n'osait pas s'immiscer dans la conversation, simplement ce qu'il venait de se passer, la perturbait. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Aussi belle dans le regard d'un garçon. Elle ne s'était jamais trop intéressée aux garçons de son lycée. Elle parlait beaucoup avec eux, mais simplement parce qu'elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec les garçons en général. Elle était une des seules filles de la bande, puisque Sandy, celle qui se rapprochait le plus de sa meilleure amie, était simplement la petite amie de Jordan depuis déjà deux ans. Néanmoins, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandée, comment eux, la voyait. Pour elle, ils étaient des amis, avec qui elle faisait de longues randonnées, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Soudain, elle repensa à l'attitude de Zack la veille de son départ. Il avait été très prévenant, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien et surtout qu'elle s'amusait, en profitant de leur balade. Cette randonnée entre amis avait été son idée, elle le savait et il avait tout organisé, pour que la journée soit paradisiaque. Peut-être devait-elle voir, dans cette sortie, autre chose que ce qu'elle en avait pensé ? « Et sa façon de me demander souvent si j'appréciais la journée, se souvint-elle. J'ai trouvé ça assez bizarre, mais agréable. C'est vrai, faut bien l'avouer, c'est toujours plaisant quand un garçon vous demande si vous passez un bon moment en sa compagnie, mais on n'était pas seuls. Donc ça signifie que je suis juste une amie à ses yeux, non ? Va savoir Romy. Faudrait demander conseil à un garçon. Mais pas à un de la bande, c'est risqué. Et vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça l'est encore plus. » Elle fut cependant dérangée dans ses pensées par Shane qui lui demanda à quoi elle songeait.

« - A l'attitude d'un copain avant-hier. Il agissait bizarrement, et j'étais en train de me demander ce que ça signifiait. Mais n'étant pas, moi-même, un garçon, c'est difficile de comprendre.

« - Décris-nous, on va t'aider. T'es avec trois hommes, si nous on n'arrive pas à le comprendre, y a aucun espoir, sourit Jason.

« - Si vous voulez. Pour faire simple, il a organisé une randonnée à cheval d'une journée, entre amis la veille de mon départ, chose qu'on fait souvent lorsqu'il y en a un qui part en vacances. Pendant toute la journée, il n'a pas arrêté de me demander si le chemin me convenait, si je m'amusais, ce genre de chose. Le soir, quand il m'a raccompagné, il s'est assuré que ça m'avait plu. Je pensais qu'il agissait en ami, mais maintenant que j'y repense, son attitude me perturbe. Habituellement, il n'est pas comme ça.

« - Bah, vu ce que tu nous dis, Choupette, s'amusa Jason, y a fort à parier que tu lui plais.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui, en général si un garçon prévoit quelque chose, comme là la randonnée, soupira Shane e n grimaçant, et qu'il s'assure tout au long du moment que la fille, pour qui il a fait tout ça, s'amuse, ça signifie qu'elle lui plait. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle doit le voir.

« - C'est pas comme ça que je le vois, moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux dire, c'est juste un copain, voisin, puisque ses parents n'habitent pas loin. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a raccompagné, non ?

« - Crois-moi, si tu lui plais, il t'aurait raccompagnée même si tu habitais à vingt kilomètres de chez lui, intervint Nate. Un garçon est prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour montrer à une fille qu'elle lui plait. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que par amour, on déplacerait une montagne.

« - Même que dans ces cas-là, on préfère que la fille oubli les mauvais côtés de la soirée, ou de la randonnée, au profit des bons, ajouta Jason. Dire à un garçon, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, revient pour une fille à entendre que sa tenue est superbe.*

La brunette enregistra ce qu'il lui disait et grimaça en se souvenant qu'elle s'était légèrement plainte du chemin. Ceci dit, hormis ce détail, puisque pour elle c'en était un, elle avait vraiment passée un très bon moment avec eux, mais pour autant, son cœur ne s'affolait pas à la pensée de son voisin. Soupirant, elle secoua la tête, grommelant un « me voilà bonne pour des explications à mon retour, » puis termina son assiette.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le cours de danse, et la jeune femme les interrogea sur ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre, mais ils la rassurèrent, une nouvelle fois. Le premier cours était surtout là pour voir leur niveau en danse, leur souplesse, et leur manière de bouger. Ils allaient, danser certes, mais ça serait que des mouvements de base, plutôt simples à réaliser. La salle étant ouverte, ils y entrèrent et commencèrent à s'échauffer quand Jason se moqua de la brunette. Celle-ci s'approcha pour le frapper, mais il se déroba et se moqua de son geste raté. Vexée, elle le rejoignit pour lui mettre le coup, mais il courut hors de la salle, sortant par une porte. Machinalement, elle le suivit, et il lui fit faire le tour puisqu'il rentra par l'autre, bousculant Caitlyn sur son passage. Elle posa ses affaires au moment où Romy rentrait et celle-ci la salua avant de continuer sa course pour rattraper le jeune homme. Une nouvelle fois, il lui fit faire le tour du bungalow, et ressortit alors qu'elle entrait seulement.

« - Tu fatigues, se moqua-t-il depuis l'extérieur.

« - Et toi, t'as peur d'une fille, argua-t-elle avant de soupirer doucement, faut que je trouve un moyen de le bloquer !

Elle ressortit, reprenant sa course. Cependant, alors qu'il entrait, Caitlyn se plaça contre la porte qu'il comptait utiliser pour ressortir . Bloqué, il se tourna pour ressortir seulement Romy entra à ce moment-là.

« - Alors Jason, on a peur d'une fille, le provoqua-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas, quand j'en verrais une je te le dirais !

Il ne put en dire plus que Caitlyn le cintra à la taille . Souriant, Mitchie s'approcha et lui demanda s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

« - Ouais, fit-il sérieusement avant de reprendre provocateur, même pas peur !

Seulement, alors qu'elle allait le frapper, Nate se joignit à eux et chatouilla Caitlyn qui lâcha sa prise. Aussitôt libre, il sourit et repartit en courant, remerciant son ami au passage. Etrangement, Mitchie ne lui courut pas après, mais aida la jeune femme en chatouillant à son tour Nate. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle visa son cou, et il se stoppa, surpris avant de rire franchement, lâchant la captive, qui se dégagea avant de remercier la brunette.

« - De rien, la solidarité féminine, c'est pas une fable !

Sur ces mots, elles se frappèrent dans la main et fixèrent toutes les deux Jason, l'empêchant d'entrer, puisqu'elles étaient chacune à une porte. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit s'étonnant de les voir ainsi . Pour sa part, Nate fixait la brunette perplexe. En effet, depuis toujours il n'était chatouilleux que dans son cou. Il trouvait donc étrange qu'elle l'ait tout de suite deviné . Haussant les épaules, il écouta Shane lui expliquer comment neutraliser les deux filles afin que leur ami puisse revenir, puis décida de s'attaquer à Caitlyn qui ne connaissait pas son point faible. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se tordaient de rire sous leurs doigts permettant à Jason d'entrer tranquillement. Le professeur de danse fit son entrée et stoppa toute l'agitation. Habillé d'un débardeur noir ajusté, ainsi que d'un pantalon de sport, il leur demanda de se mettre sur trois rangs et les garçons s'éloignèrent des deux filles qui leur avaient promis de se venger.

Durant le cours, chacun montra son niveau, suivant avec plus ou moins de faciliter les mouvements du professeur qui semblait bien plus stricte que ne l'avait dit les garçons. Cependant, sa nouvelle alliée la rassura. Il avait fait de même l'année dernière, simplement pour imposer le respect et lui promit que dès le lendemain, il serait bien plus souple.

Deux heures plus tard, ils furent libres et chacun partit se laver, les garçons prenant soin d'éviter les filles qui ne le remarquèrent pas, tant elles étaient plongées dans leur conversation. Vingt minutes plus tard, Mitchie prit sa guitare avec l'idée d'aller jouer dans un coin tranquille. Souriant, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Caitlyn. Laisser passer la nuit et se venger au petit-déjeuner . S'asseyant près du lac, elle prit sa guitare et soupira. Jouant quelques notes, elle fredonna.

« - _Où es-tu ? / Toi qui me manque / Qui es-tu ? / Toi qui me hante / J'ai toujours au fond de moi. / Cette impression d'être seule. / Je sens que de toi / Je ne dois pas avoir peur. / Mais comment te reconnaître ? / Alors que j'ignore qui tu peux être ? / Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre / Ni ce que je dois entreprendre / Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi / Je te trouverais qui que tu sois / Cette chanson c'est tout ce que j'ai / Pour te dire que je suis seule sans toi / Quelques mots sur un papier / Qui me rapproche de toi_.

…

Sortant de la douche, Nate céda sa place à Shane, et prenant sa guitare, prévient qu'il allait jouer près du lac. Rejoignant rapidement son endroit fétiche, il s'arrêta en voyant Romy et s'approcha doucement. Elle semblait jouer, puisqu'il n'entendait aucune parole, mais à mesure qu'il arriva vers elle, une voix douce et mélancolique se fit entendre. Reconnaissant son timbre léger, il écouta les paroles. Contrairement à ce qu'avaient dit ses amis durant le premier cours, il l'avait entendu du fond. Certes très peu, mais il avait perçu sa voix claire. Voix qui chantait, ce dont elle avait parlé la veille. Son impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. « Ou quelqu'un pensa-t-il en écoutant les paroles. » Soudain, il dut faire un bruit, puisqu'elle sursauta et se tourna vivement avant de sourire.

« - C'est toi ? Ça va alors. Je me méfie de tes deux amis, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard intrigué. Tu voulais jouer ?

« - Euh ouais, mais l'endroit est pris à ce que je vois. Je… C'était quoi ce que tu viens de chanter ?

« - Oh rien de terrible, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place face à elle. Tu te souviens hier après le dîner, tu as parlé de cette impression, que je ressens aussi. Ce vide au fond de moi ? De nous ? Et bien… Je le ressens depuis si longtemps que j'ai écrit cette chanson. La mélodie quand j'avais dix ans, pour les paroles j'ai eu plus de mal. Je voulais quelque chose qui traduise vraiment, ce que je ressens au fond de moi, en pensant à cet être dont j'ignore l'existence mais qui fait partie de ma vie, j'en suis certaine. Je le sens au fond de moi. J'ignore ce qu'on est ou sera l'un pour l'autre. Des âmes-sœurs comme dirait ma mère ou simplement deux amis unis par un lien puissant, mais… Je sais que je ne pourrais pas être totalement heureuse sans lui, ou elle, fit-elle convaincue. J'ai besoin de cette personne pour en être une à part entière. Le plus drôle, c'est que souvent je rêve que je retrouve ma sœur jumelle. On dit que des jumeaux ont un lien entre eux, qui leur permet de sentir quand l'autre va mal. Que c'est une particularité qu'ils développent lorsqu'ils sont encore dans le ventre de leur mère et bien souvent… Je ne sais pas. Je sens que lui ou elle n'est pas non plus heureuse. Qu'elle sent que je manque à sa vie. Je rêve de la retrouver. Souvent j'imagine qu'un jour, alors que je me balade dans la rue, je tombe nez à nez avec une réplique de moi-même. On se reconnaît tout de suite, malgré ses cheveux courts et décolorés, ou malgré nos bonnets et écharpes. Du premier regard, on sent qu'on est lié… C'est stupide, pas vrai ?

« - Non, c'est normal, je suppose. Tu as un manque au fond de toi, mais tu ignores d'où il te vient. Alors tu imagines un tas de possibilité, pour anticiper tes propres réactions. Tu te dis que la personne que tu cherches agi et réagi comme toi. Parce qu'elle ressent ton absence, mais tu dois aussi te souvenir que…

Depuis qu'il avait pris la parole, le jeune homme la regardait. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas idéaliser ces retrouvailles dont elle rêvait, seulement elle fit quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle. Un geste pourtant banal pour une fille. Elle avait simplement pris la pince qu'elle avait accrochée au bas de sa tunique et l'avait utilisé pour remonter ses cheveux afin de dégager son cou. M ais lorsqu'il la vit, les cheveux courts, il ne put s'empêcher de voir sa mère. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait, à la jeune femme que Connie avait été à seize ans.

…

* : Fait vérifié, par de nombreux sondages !

Et voilà. Petite fin en suspens. Ça faisait longtemps. Je sens déjà votre impatience mais ça si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis autant impatiente que vous d'écrire la suite. Seulement, j'ai sommeil et faut que j'aille me coucher. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)

Oh et le temps que j'y pense, ce que j'ai dit sur les garçons plus haut et leurs attitude, c'est un fait, tiré d'un bouquin de John Gray, psychiatre spécialisé dans les relations de couples conflictuelles, qui a écrit plusieurs livres sur les différences Hommes/femmes, notamment « Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Venus », mais entre-nous, si vous devez n'en lire qu'un prenez celui qui s'intitule « Mars & Vénus se rencontrent. » Il est franchement utile pour comprendre certaines choses du genre « Pourquoi un homme ne rappellent jamais après un rendez-vous ? »

**nouna** : J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Comment ça va se passer maintenant qu'il a de très fort doute q c sa sœur ?


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. (J'insiste sur le « enfin » parce que j'ai le chapitre depuis presque une semaine donc…) Enfin bref (ça n'aura duré qu'un temps Audrey :p) voila donc le chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez mais j'en reparle à la fin du chapitre. En tout cas merci à **Cassie52**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Megalou** (Hello toi. Est-ce que Nate va bientôt comprendre que Romy est sa sœur ? Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à Shane… C'est pas pour tout de suite… Ou peut-être que si… Tu serais étonnée de connaître toute l'histoire ! :p Oh honnêtement que tu dises Mitchie ou Romy je sais de qui tu parles :p Précise juste « Minnie » quand tu parles de la sœur de Nate. :p En fait je poste généralement une fois par semaine mais en ce moment, j'avoue je galère un peu. Si tu veux être sûre de lire le chapitre le jour du post, tu peux toujours venir sur la page facebook Miss Tagada (l'image du moment c'est une guitare et deux baguettes magiques) bisous), **Angele** (Hello miss. Mdrr pourquoi j'ai arrêté à ce moment-là ? Pour vous donner envie de lire le prochain chapitre voyons :p En parlant de points communs entre Minnie et Romy… Tu ne devrais pas être trop déçue dans ce chapitre. :p En fait la réaction de Romy va être… Intéressante :p Bisous miss), **luisa12100** (La suite c'est aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture), et **GoldenLionClub**, pour leurs reviews qui me touchent beaucoup. _MERCI_

**Disclaimer** : Allez, nouvelle fic, nouveau disclaimer. L'idée reste la même. Ce que vous reconnaissez du film et des livres (j'ai vu récemment qu'ils y en avaient trois) appartient à cette chère entreprise mondiale qu'est Disney. L'idée est, naturellement, de moi. Et les corrections sont évidemment de **chris87**, dit Hermès, pour des raisons de commodité.

Merci, une nouvelle fois, à **nouna**, pour son avis, ses questions, ses commentaires et autres. :)

**Chapitre03**

« - **E**uh, Nate, ça va, demanda la jeune femme perdue.

Depuis quelques secondes, il la fixait les yeux écarquillés, ce qui finit par lui faire peur. Songeant que c'était peut-être quelque chose derrière elle, elle se retourna, ce qui le fit revenir à lui. Il se leva d'un bond.

« - Désolé, je… j'ai oublié un truc. Salut.

Romy le regarda partir aussi vite qu'il s'était mis à parler et s'interrogea sur son étrange réaction. « On d irait qu'il a vu un fantôme, songea-t-elle . C'est dommage, du coup, je n'ai pas pu lui demander qui lui manquait. Il sait que j'ignore à qui je manque, mais peut-être que lui le sait ? » Elle secoua la tête, et reprit sa mélodie depuis le début, sans cesser de penser au jeune homme. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Zack, et son attitude que lui avait décrite les garçons. Comme ça l'obsédait, elle soupira et arrêta de jouer. Prenant son téléphone, elle chercha son numéro dans le répertoire et l'appela, afin de lui demander confirmation. Il répondit au bout de la seconde sonnerie, d'une voix enjouée. « Trop, pour une simple amie, soupira-t-elle mentalement. » Aussi, après les formalités d'usage, elle se lança.

« - Ecoute, je sais que ma question va te paraître bizarre, mais je me demandais… Pourquoi avoir organisé, seul, la randonnée avant mon départ ?

« - Parce que tu partais pour deux mois, et c'est l'usage, tu te souviens, rit-il.

« - Non, l'usage c'est qu'on la prépare tous ensemble alors que là, tu as tout fait tout seul et… Ça m'intrigue ! J' ai des copains ici, qui m'ont dit que c'étai t parce que je te plaisais, mais j'ai du mal à y croire entre-nous, rit-elle. On est juste bons copains, non ?

Seulement, son ami resta silencieux plus longtemps que nécessaire et elle soupira.

« - E coute, Zack, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je… T'es gentil et je t'apprécie mais… Mais c'est tout, souffla-t-elle peinée. Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre d'être rentrée pour te le dire mais …

« - Non, pas de problème, soupira-t-il. Je m'y attendais un peu pout tout te dire. Je t'en veux pas, t'inquiète. On reste amis quand même ?

« - Promis, sourit-elle. Et désolée.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux quelques secondes, puis elle lui dit au revoir avant de raccrocher, peinée. Elle l'appréciait réellement mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Attristée par cet appel, elle rangea sa guitare, et rentra à son bungalow, les yeux dans le vague.

…

Shane venait de sortir de sa douche lorsqu'il vit son ami rentrer.

« - Déjà de retour, sourit-il.

Seulement, il n'eut aucune réponse. Nate resta silencieux, posa sa guitare près de lui, et s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il repensait à Romy. « Romy qui s'appelle en réalité Mitchie, et qui ressemble étrangement à maman, songea-t-il… Je dois avoir rêvé, c'est tout. Minnie et Romy ne peuvent pas être… La même personne, ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une explication . Peut-être un lien de parenté lointain ? » Se relevant, il regarda son ami.

« - Dis-moi, toi qui parle beaucoup avec Mit… Romy, se reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ?

« - Qu'elle s'appelle Mitchie mais qu'elle déteste ce prénom, répondit-il suspicieux. Elle adore les cerises, l'équitation, elle joue un peu au tennis, et qu'une personne lui manque. Quoi d'autre ? Qu'elle apprend le français en cours, et…

« - Non sur sa famille, je veux dire. Tu sais quelque chose ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Réponds, s'il te plait. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu sais quelque chose sur sa famille ? Ses parents, sa sœur ? N'importe quoi.

« - Ses grands-parents sont tous morts. Son père vient de Dallas mais il n'aimait pas la vie Texane et … Attends, je sais à quoi tu penses Nate et ce n'est pas possible. Ok, elles ont le même prénom et approximativement le même âge, mais ça s'arrête là. Minnie aurait seize ans aujourd'hui alors que Romy… Je crois qu'elle en a dix-sept.

« - Je sais qu'elles ne peuvent pas être la même personne, mais… Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais, elle ressemble à ma mère.

« - Je trouve pas, personnellement.

« - Si maman a seize dix-sept ans, avait le même visage. Je viens de m'en rendre compte quand elle a relevé ses cheveux. D'où mes questions, je voulais savoir si elle avait de la famille au Texas et visiblement oui. Donc peut-être qu'elle et moi, on est… Je ne sais pas, cousins éloignés au troisième ou quatrième degré, tu sais, un truc qui expliquerait qu'elle ait les traits de ma mère. Sauf que maman ne vient pas de dallas. Elle a toujours vécu à Roseburg !… Peut-être du côté de sa mère ? Faut que je sache !

Il ressortit sous le regard intrigué de son ami, qui soupira. Il connaissait cet air décidé. Il l'avait souvent croisé ces dernières années. Dès que Nate rencontrait une fille qui lui rappelait le visage de sa sœur, il interrogeait tout le monde, faisait une enquête, et se plongeait corps et âme dans l'affaire, se berçant d'espoirs avant d'être, une nouvelle fois déçu. La police, aidé de la moitié de la ville, avaient cherché, sans trouver, la petite Mitchie. La ville entière avait été ratissée, ainsi que les alentours, des barrages routiers avaient été mis en place, des flashs spéciaux au journal, tout avait été fait pour la retrouver. Mais rien n'avait porté ses fruits. Steve avait même engagé un détective privé, qui lui aussi avait fait chou blanc. _Elle a quitté les Etats-Unis_, en avait conclu le détective Borzova. Les recherches avaient perduré quelques temps puis le détective avait arrêté, refusant d'extorquer leur argent. S'ils avaient quitté l'Amérique, ils pouvaient être n'importe où, et il refusait de les faire payer pour des recherches qu'il ne pourrait faire. « Ce serait insensé qu'elle soit, aujourd'hui sous notre nez, songea le jeune homme. J'ai plus qu'à rappeler à Nate le nombre de fois qu'il a cru retrouver Minnie. Toutes ses recherches dans les archives de la ville, toutes ses heures passées à la bibliothèque municipale pour construire un dossier, et surtout toutes les fois où il a été au trente-sixième dessous, après s'être aperçu qu'il s'était trompé… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il recommence. Il est déprimé pendant des mois, après une déception. Faut qu'il fasse son deuil et espérer qu'elle est heureuse là où elle se trouve. » Il pressentait déjà la dispute qui allait suivre cette mise à plat. Il connaissait son ami, et il savait qu'il détestait entendre cette phrase. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la disparition de sa sœur, Shane le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était la raison de cette persistance. Il concevait aisément qu'elle lui manque, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami s'entêtait à rechercher sa sœur qu'il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais. Sortant du bungalow, il partit à sa recherche, et fouilla leurs endroits favoris, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Ni près du lac, où ils avaient composé la plupart de leurs chansons estivales, ni au réfectoire, ou encore avec la jeune femme. Il avait été voir Romy en dernier, redoutant les questions qu'elle risquait de lui poser, mais elle lui avait simplement proposé son aide pour le retrouver. Il avait été tenté de refuser, sachant qu'il pourrait le retrouver seul, puis avait finalement accepté. A présent, ils marchaient côte à côte, en silence et il finit par s'en rendre compte.

« - Etrange, soupira-t-il.

« - Qu'on ne le retrouve pas ? C'est certain vu qu'on ne peut pas quitter le camp avant le concours final.

« - Non, ce que je trouve étrange est ton silence. Même si tu n'as pas tort. Les filles, ce n'est pas censées parler tout le temps ?

« - Euh en principe oui, mais passant la majeure partie de mon temps avec des garçons, je me suis rendue compte que dans les moments comme celui-là, vous étiez très peu loquace et que vous détestiez parler alors, je me taie.

« - Les moments comme quoi ? Quand on cherche une personne ?

« - Entre autre, sourit-elle. J'avais plutôt généralisé ça, au fait que vous vous taisiez dès que vous étiez préoccupés, mais je me trompe peut-être ?

« - Non, t'as raison. Comment tu t'en es rendue compte ?

« - Tu vas rire. L'année dernière au début des vacances d'été, on faisait une randonnée avec les copains, et quelques cousins à eux, moi j'ai personne, éluda-t-elle. A un moment donné, une espèce de pompom girl a voulu montrer son « savoir », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. On pique niquait et d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle a pris son cheval et elle est partie comme ça. On pensait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, puisqu'elle nous a assuré qu'elle faisait souvent des rando, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, son cousin, Ted, s'est inquiété. Il a appelé sa tante et là, surprise, les seules randonnées qu'elle avait faites, c'était dans les centres commerciaux de New York. Du coup, on a tout rangé rapidement et on est parti à sa recherche, par deux, au cas où. Je faisais équipe avec Ted, et durant toutes les recherches, qui ont duré une bonne heure et demie au passage, il s'est muré dans le silence. J'ai commencé à lui parler, pour lui changer les idées, seulement, ses réponses étaient sèches, quand elles n'étaient pas à côté. J'ai fini par abandonner. Quand on est rentré au soir, il s'est excusé de son manque de loquacité mais je ne lui en ai pas tenue rigueur. Durant le retour, je m'étais mise à sa place, et j'avais compris que j'aurais été muette si c'était Sweety qui avait disparue. Fin de l'histoire ! D epuis, quand je cherche quelqu'un avec un garçon, je reste muette, parce que je me mets à sa place, et surtout.… Je me suis aperçue simplement qu'être là est amplement suffisant.

« - Mais c'est que t'es pas bête, sourit-il. Comme quoi, les filles intelligentes, ça existe !

Elle fit mine d'être choquée, puis rit joyeusement avec lui, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle montra derrière lui de son doigt, en souriant. Curieux, il se tourna et vit son ami discuter avec Brown. Rassuré, il se tourna pour la remercier de sa présence, mais elle faisait déjà marche arrière . La regardant, il sourit puis secouant la tête, rejoignit les deux hommes.

« - Hey, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

« - Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Shane, soupira son ami. 'Ne te berce pas d'espoir, c'est sûrement une fausse piste comme d'habitude. Quant au fait qu'elle ressemble à ta mère, c'est simplement une coïncidence', mais écoute un peu ça. Elle ressemble exactement à ma mère à son âge, elles ont le même prénom, elle a des origines Texanes, et surtout, elle a l'impression qu'il lui manque quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

« - Nate, soupira-t-il, ça ne veut rien dire. Elle a peut-être perdu un membre de sa famille, sa sœur ou autre. Je sais qu'elle n'a ni cousin, ni cousines, mais…

« - Non, elle ignore qui lui manque, elle le chantait tout à l'heure. Elle ignore qui lui manque, elle ne sait même pas qui est cette personne pour elle. Faut que je sache ! Je viens de téléphoner à mes parents. Ils n'ont jamais habité ailleurs que Roseburg et maman est certaine de n'avoir aucune famille en dehors de la ville.

« - Ecoute, te mets pas martèle en tête, d'accord ?

Souriant, de savoir qu'il avait son appui, il acquiesça et repartit alors que Brown regardait son neveu.

« - Tu m'expliques ?

« - Je suis sûr de rien mais je crois que Nate pense que Romy et sa sœur ne font qu'une. Le truc c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il croit la retrouver, il se trompe et après il est déprimé pendant des mois… Je n'ai pas envie de devoir recoller les morceaux encore une fois. Surtout que Romy risque de nous fuir après cette histoire. Parce que Nate peut se montrer, très entêté, soupira-t-il… Bon j'y retourne !

Il repartit aussitôt, non pour rejoindre son ami, mais pour retrouver la jeune femme. Seulement, à son bungalow, Lara lui dit tout sourire, qu'elle était repartie jouer près du lac. La remerciant, il prit la même direction, mais se stoppa devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jason et Lola en tête à tête, semblant enfin se rapprocher. « Il était temps, songea-t-il en souriant. Allez mec, les dérange pas, va. » Il s'éloigna doucement, mais sut que Jason l'avait vu lorsqu'il le vit secouer la tête. Faisant un léger détour, il rejoignit le lac, et commença à en faire le tour lorsqu'il trouva, enfin, Romy.

…

S'éloignant, elle les laissa entre eux, et partit chercher sa guitare pour jouer près du lac. Il l'inspirait. Elle le trouvait mélancolique et donc en parfait harmonie avec son état d'esprit. Avoir reparlé de cette présence qui lui manquait avait ravivé l'impression. Et voir Shane chercher son ami lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle aussi, devait se mettre en quête de cette absence. Seulement, elle n'avait pas joué cinq notes que Nate la rejoignit en souriant.

« - Je dérange ?

« - Tout dépend de ta réaction. Tu vas te remettre à t'arrêter de parler avant de te carapater comme si tu avais le feu aux pieds ou pas ?

« - Non, désolé, j'ai… J'ai dû te paraître étrange ? Ne t'en fais pas, je fais souvent cet effet, rit-il.

« - Pas de problème. T'as pas pris ta guitare ?

« - Non j'avais envie de réfléchir, sourit-il, mais vu que t'es là, je vais me contenter de discuter si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Elle rit avant de lui assurer qu'elle pouvait toujours partir, mais il refusa, avant de lui demander si elle accepterait de jouer la chanson qu'elle chantait avant qu'il n'arrive la première fois. Souriant, elle acquiesça mais Shane arriva au même moment, leur demandant de quoi ils parlaient et Nate sourit avant de lui répondre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ce qui perturba momentanément la brunette. S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, elle s'interrompit dans son texte, puis se reprit, chassant ses pensées. Se concentrant sur la chanson qui comptait le plus pour elle, elle recommença depuis le début, et ferma les yeux en cherchant, comme souvent, à imaginer le visage de la personne qui lui manquait. La fin de la chanson arriva et l'image s'estompa. Une nouvelle fois, elle se représentait un enfant aux cheveux bouclés, parfois châtain, parfois noirs. Elle n'allait jamais plus loin. D'autres fois, c'était une femme de trente ans qu'elle imaginait. Secouant la tête, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux garçons. Ceux-ci la fixaient, intrigué pour Shane, pensif pour Nate qui fut néanmoins le premier à prendre la parole.

« - Elle est vraiment belle cette chanson. Tu comptes la présenter à un concours ?

« - Oula non. _This song, is my baby. Don't it touch otherwise I bite!_

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il.

« - Cette chanson c'est mon bébé, pas touche sinon je mords, traduisit-elle. Désolée, je vous l'ai dit, j'aime parler français, pour ce que j'en maîtrise.

Ils acquiescèrent puis Shane lui donna son avis sur la chanson qu'il trouvait lui aussi superbe. Elle leur demanda de lui jouer une chanson qu'ils avaient écrite. Acceptant, Nate prit la guitare qu'elle lui tendait et lui joua celle qu'ils avaient présentée au concours final l'an dernier, puis Shane chanta avec lui. Peu après, Jason arriva seul, et le jeune homme lui demanda, tout sourire, s'il ne sentait pas mieux maintenant.

« - De quoi vous parlez, demanda la brunette.

« - De rien, grommela Jason les joues rouges. Bon le repas est servi, on y va ?

« - Figure-toi que ce bon vieux Jay est amoureux de Lola depuis au moins mille ans, expliqua Shane en tendant la main à la jeune femme. Hier, avec Nate on lui demandait quand il allait arrêter de lui tourner autour.

« - D'ailleurs, il a pas répondu.

Le jeune homme décida de garder les lèvres closes ce qui les fit rire. Durant le chemin, Romy tenta de lui soutirer des informations, quand soudainement, elle s'arrêta, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient à présent dans le réfectoire et sans un mot, elle rejoignit Caitlyn à qui elle chuchota un rendez-vous au matin pour se venger des garçons. Elle lui demanda ensuite de regarder Jason comme si elle venait de lui apprendre quelque chose et la brunette sourit doucement avant de s'exécuter.

.

De ce qu'il voyait, Jason eut soudainement peur et regarda ses amis, leur demandant leur avis sur ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Seulement, alors que Nate allait émettre une opinion, ils virent Caitlyn le fixer un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de remercier la jeune femme de l'information. Elle rejoignit tranquillement Lola avec qui, elle parla.

.

Revenant vers eux, Mitchie sourit doucement, puis se servit à manger, quand ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait dit. Les regardant, elle fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé, puis leur souhaita bon appétit. Seulement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses colocataires, Shane la retint par le col de sa tunique et lui demanda où elle croyait aller. Elle désigna la table, sans un mot, mais il la fit tourner sur elle-même et la dirigea vers la table où ils mangeaient. S'asseyant, elle attendit qu'ils soient tous les trois-là, avant de manger tout en discutant tranquillement, malgré les nombreuses questions que Nate posait à la brunette.

« - Tu travailles dans la police, finit-elle par demander amusée.

« - Non du tout, mais j'ai comme la nette impression, impression que Jason partage, que tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec nous, donc je cherche simplement à m ieux te connaître.

« - Je veux bien, mais tu fais un peu peur avec tes questions. Tu donnes l'impression de faire une enquête, en fait.

« - C'est tout Nate, sourit Shane. Vois-tu, je l'ai toujours soupçonné de vouloir être policier mais il affirme le contraire.

« - Sûrement, dans une vie antérieure, proposa-t-elle sans y croire. D'après ma mère, on vit plusieurs vies… Oui, je sais, elle doit vous paraître étrange, mais vous la connaissez pas sinon… Vous la prendriez pour un extra-terrestre ! Elle raconte parfois des trucs étranges, mais je l'adore ! ça fait partie de son charme selon papa et je le crois. Et vous vos parents sont comment ?

Comme elle regardait Nate, ce fut lui qui prit la parole, répondant à sa question du mieux possible.

« - Et bien, comme des parents, je dirais. Tu sais les adultes qui hurlent à la moindre bêtise et qui ne sont fier que quand tu leur ramènes un bon bulletin de note.

« - Et ils font quoi dans la vie ?

« - Mon père a une quincaillerie spécialisée dans le bricolage. Tu y trouves de tout, c'est dingue, il est passionné. Maman elle, elle tient un service traiteur.

« - Ce qui explique la remarque sibylline de Shane d'hier. Il disait que le jour où je goûterais les repas de ta mère, si ça arrive un jour, je trouverais ceux-là ragoûtant.

« - Tu les goûteras, crois-moi, dit-il sûr de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

« - Mais parce que si on s'entend vraiment bien, y a fort à parier qu'on t'invite à Roseburg, répondit Shane avant de fusiller son ami des yeux.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse puis écouta la jeune femme promettre d'essayer de voir avec ses parents. Seulement, elle savait que ça serait impossible, à moins d'emmener sa sœur avec elle. Sinon elle ne partirait pas. Non que ses parents refusent, mais Ailing lui manquait trop. Ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais, c'était leur maximum.

A la fin du repas, ils partirent ensemble, continuant leur conversation, même si Jason finit par s'éloigner marmonnant qu'il avait rendez-vous, bien qu'il tue le prénom de la personne. Mais à la couleur, carmin, de ses joues ils surent que c'était avec la jeune métisse. Restés entre eux, ils reprirent leur conversation initiale, qui portait sur la musique puis dérivèrent sur des anecdotes de leur enfance, avant que la brunette parte se coucher.

« - Attends, je te raccompagne, se proposa Shane.

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble. Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun se demandant ce que pensait l'autre, puis il soupira.

« - Ecoute, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Les recherches de Nate en ta compagnie ont été très agréables. Mais t'es partie trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.

« - Je t'en prie. J'espère que le jour où je chercherais quelqu'un, je pourrais compter sur ta présence, si t'es dans les parages.

« - Quand tu veux. Je te suis légèrement redevable, sourit-il. Allez bonne nuit et… Bon courage avec tes colocataires.

Acquiesçant, elle sourit avant d'entrer dans le bungalow alors qu'il repartait vers le sien. Dès que la porte fut fermée, ses trois coloc lui demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient pensés d'elles. N'étant pas familière de ce genre de question, puisqu'elle côtoyait peu de filles, elle soupira.

« - Euh… Bah, i ls m'ont dit qu'ils vous trouvaient gentilles, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés, désolée !

Elle fila ensuite se changer, et faire sa toilette alors que ses colocataires se regardaient les yeux ronds. Lorsqu'elle revint, elles étaient silencieuses ce qui l'intrigua. Avant qu'elle ne puisse leur demander ce qu'elles avaient, Jasmine prit la parole et lui demanda ce qu'il ne leur avait pas plu, en se demandant surtout comme y remédier. Romy les regarda interloquée puis avoua qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à leur poser la question.

…

Quand Shane rentra dans la chambre, il arqua un sourcil. Nate avait parut joyeux et loquace durant toute la soirée, mais il semblait s'être renfermé dans un profond mutisme. Allongé au trois-quarts sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il semblait être en pleine réflexion et son ami se garda de l'interroger. A la place, il fit comme la brunette, sans le savoir pour autant, et une fois prêt à se coucher, s'assit sur son lit pour observer son ami, tout en faisant mine d'écrire. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, puis Nate darda son regard sur lui.

« - Shane, soupira-t-il, si tu écrivais vraiment, il y a longtemps que tu aurais changé de page. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? T'as peur que je prenne feu ?

« - Pas vraiment. J'attends, simplement. En écrivant très cher. Ecoute un peu ça, c'est le thème d'une chanson que je compte développer, expliqua-t-il inutilement. Je m'appelle Nate et j'ai perdu ma sœur, il y a quatorze ans. Quatorze ans que je la cherche partout. Dans chaque fille qui croise ma route. Je ne vis que d'espoir et de musique. J'espère toujours la retrouver même si tout le monde a abandonné. Je ne désespère pas, parce que j'ai peur d'apprendre qu'elle vit heureuse, quelque part loin de moi. J'espère la retrouver aussi malheureuse que moi même si elle doit complètement ignorer mon existence et…

« - La ferme, le coupa le jeune homme énervé. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ok, mais ne me juge pas Shane ! T'es mon meilleur ami, presque mon frère. Je t'ai rencontré au moment où j'ai perdu Minnie, mais pour autant, je ne l'ai pas oublié !

« - Je sais, soupira celui-ci, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le passé. Regarde-toi Nate ! Tes parents ont tourné la page et se sont fait à l'absence de ta sœur. Tout le monde a fini par se convaincre qu'elle est heureuse là où elle se trouve. Pourquoi tu t'y refuses ?

« - Parce que je veux revoir ma mère sourire, cria-t-il. Parce que depuis ce foutu jour, je n'ai plus vu ses yeux briller de joie. Et que dans chaque regard qu'elle me lance, je vois sa déception.

« - Quelle déception ?

« - Celle que je lui ai causé cet après-midi-là, soupira-t-il. C'est de ma faute, ok ? Si elle s'est fait kidnapper ! Je devais la surveiller deux minutes, et j'ai préféré jouer sur une balançoire, tu comprends ça ? Tu l'as dit, ça fait quatorze ans ! Tout le monde a tourné la page mais pas moi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça fait quatorze ans que je vis avec cette culpabilité. Quatorze ans que je hais mon reflet dans le miroir, parce qu'à cause de moi, ma famille a été détruite ! Alors je retrouverais ma sœur ! J'ignore combien de temps ça me prendra, mais je m'en fous royalement ! J'y parviendrais peut-être qu'à cinquante ans mais crois-moi, ce jour-là sera le plus beau de ma vie ! Parce que je reverrais, le sourire de ma mère et il n'a pas de prix !

Shane écouta son ami attentivement. Il le connaissait depuis quatorze ans, à présent et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien su de la peine de son meilleur ami. Ni sa culpabilité. Bien sûr, il pouvait se dire que c'était de la faute de Nate, mais au fond de lui, il pensait le contraire. S'il n'avait rien vu, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Nate ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. A présent, il s'en voulait. « Dire qu'il supporte ça en silence, depuis quatorze ans, songea-t-il. » Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes, chacun analysant la situation, puis il soupira.

« - Je suis désolé mec. J'ignorais que tu t'en voulais de sa disparition. Si je l'avais su avant, je…

Soupirant, il se leva afin de se rapprocher de son ami. Il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour soulager la peine qu'avait son ami, ni pour lui témoigner son soutien aussi, il fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il le prit dans ses bras, durant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna.

Nate l'observa s'approcher et sourit lorsqu'il l'enlaça. Sentir son soutien lui réchauffa le cœur aussi, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il dit simplement :

« - Je sais Shane. Merci, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Soufflant tous les deux, ils échangèrent un sourire et Jason entra à ce moment-là.

« - J'ai raté quelque chose, demanda-t-il en les voyant assis face à face.

« - Non, du tout, sourit Shane. Et nous ? On n'a pas raté votre premier bisou, quand même ? Non parce qu'on tient à être présent, tu sais.

Ils rirent puis le dernier arrivé alla se changer, alors que Nate barricada la porte pour la nuit, laissant leur ami réintégrer tranquillement son lit, où il s'allongea, posant ses feuilles, vierges, sur son chevet. Les prenant, son ami soupira.

« - Glandeur, t'as rien écrit là-dessus !

« - Et ouais, mais tu me connais, j'ai besoin d'inspiration, et même si j'apprécie ta compagnie mec, t'es pas un sujet qui m'inspire , rit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Nate lui jeta ses feuilles à la figure. Jason arriva à ce moment-là et arqua un sourcil en les voyant rire de bon cœur. Il eut le sentiment fugace d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important, mais se tut, profitant simplement de voir Nate rire. C'était, pour lui, quelque chose de trop rare.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement d'un sommeil léger. Mais dès le lendemain, tout changea. Ce fut cependant trop infime pour que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. En effet, Nate passait son temps silencieux, songeant non à sa petite sœur, mais plutôt à la brunette. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle lui rappelait tant sa sœur. Au fond de lui, il sentait que Shane avait raison. Il devait arrêter de la chercher tout le temps et vivre un peu. Cependant, dès que Romy se trouvait dans les parages, il passait son temps avec elle, lui posant mille questions, et répondait aux siennes avec le sourire. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il lui confia la peine qu'avait ses parents, et également son impression qu'une partie d'eux s'étaient brisées le jour où sa sœur avait disparu. Il se garda cependant de dévoiler son prénom, se contentant de l'appeler Minnie, ce qui faisait sourire la brunette.

Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'elle, elle ignorait même à quoi elle ressemblait plus jeune, mais Romy sentait au fond d'elle, qu'elle se serait très bien entendue avec elle, si elles s'étaient connues. Plusieurs soirs, après avoir écouté Nate lui parler de sa petite sœur, elle s'imagina la rencontrer, ou la connaître. Une nuit, elle rêva d'elle. Romy était assise face au soleil dans un parc ensoleillé, quand une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux frisés et ayant les mêmes yeux marron que son frère, vint à sa rencontre. Sans un mot, elle s'assit en tailleur, à côté d'elle, les mains appuyées derrière elle. Levant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleureuse caresse du soleil, puis soupira.

« - Mon frère me manque, tu sais ?

« - Je l'ignore, et lui aussi. Il te cherche.

« - Je l'ignorais, mais je le sens au fond de moi. Seulement, j'ignore où je me trouve, si je suis loin de lui, ou bien tout près. Mais s'il te plait, dis-lui ça. Qu'il me manque et surtout que je l'aime.

Se relevant, Romy la regarda dans les yeux, puis acquiesça. Souriant, la jeune femme se leva.

« - Au revoir, Mitchie !

Aussitôt, la brunette ouvrit les yeux. Elle sut que la nuit se terminait doucement, et que le réveil allait bientôt sonner, en apercevant, à travers les volets, un timide rayon de soleil. Souriant, elle se leva sans bruit, et se prépara, perplexe. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait, lui paraissait bizarre. A la fois, complètement fou, comme le sont la plupart des rêves, mais il semblait tellement réaliste, qu'elle ne sut quoi en penser. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de la chambre, alors que le réveil sonnait seulement. Ses colocataires ne lui parlaient pas réellement, et n'en avaient de toute façon jamais l'occasion, puisqu'elle passait tout son temps avec le trio des garçons.

Rejoignant, le réfectoire, elle nota qu'elle était la seule et sourit. Préparant la table pour quatre, elle s'assit à une place, un coude sur la table, son visage reposant dans le creux de sa main, et fixa le mur.

…

Lorsque les garçons entrèrent, ils firent signe à la jeune femme, sans obtenir de réponse. Se rapprochant, ils notèrent qu'elle semblait ailleurs mais, au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir, elle revint à elle.

« - Salut, sourit-elle.

« - Salut jeune fille. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, dit Shane en lui faisant la bise bientôt imité par les deux autres. Alors que fais-tu déjà ici ?

« - J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit qui m'a tiré du lit !

« - Raconte, proposa Nate.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, c'était bizarre !… J'ai rêvé de ta sœur, soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes. J'étais dans un parc, et elle s'est approchée. Elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais mais qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle, que tu la cherchais, seulement, elle ignore où elle est. Après elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu lui manques et qu'elle t'aime. Elle m'a dit au revoir et je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. C'est complètement fou. Je sais que c'est qu'un rêve, mais ça semblait tellement réaliste.

Les garçons la regardèrent étonnés et elle analysa chaque visage. Jason était franchement curieux et amusé à en croire son regard, alors qu'au contraire, Shane fronçait les sourcils, l'air extrêmement concentré. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise en racontant son rêve, puis soupira mentalement, avant de regarder Nate. Celui-ci la fixait. Il avait toujours ce regard mélancolique et blessé mais sa tristesse semblait moindre. De plus, il avait un léger sourire sur le visage qui changeait complètement son visage. Se levant, il se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa sa joue.

« - Merci Mitchie !… Enfin Romy, se reprit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, assurant que ce n'était rien, puis leur proposa de manger, avant que le premier cours de la semaine ne commence.

…

Et voilà. Bon je vous l'accorde, ce rêve est réellement étrange, mais pourtant, je le trouve _beautiful_, moi, donc je le laisse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que je retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'accolade entre Nate et Shane bizarre. Je vous avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et je cultive beaucoup de doute à son sujet.

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Bon ceci est donc le dernier chapitre. Je change d'opérateur internet et donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais ma nouvelle box donc… Croisez les doigts, normalement je l'ai vendredi 11 avril… Je répondrais à vos reviews après donc… Désolée

Nouna : J'ai hâte de voir la suite ! Elle va pas finir par se douter de qqch ? A quand un rapprochement entre shane et mitchie ?


End file.
